A Friend
by Mathiasosx
Summary: Naruto meets another orphan on the first day of the academy who is shunned for different reasons. With the two befriending each other what will happen to their path through life. Smarter If still a little idiotic /Stronger Naruto. NaruSaku Later
1. The Friend

Well this is me with my first attempt at Naruto fanfiction. You can blame my younger brother (Drachir626) for A. Properly getting interested in Naruto and B. Getting me to like NaruSaku over NaruHina so basically this story is his fault. If anyone has read any of my stories before you may notice that the grammar is better. That is because I realized that my younger sister (NamiNavigator) is a lot better at grammar than I am despite being 5 years younger than me so she essentially beta'd this for me and probably will do the name for me in the future.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura/Taizen'**_

**"Demon Speech"**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was alone. It was a familiar feeling for the blonde and he sat on a swing oceanic blue eyes downturned and head bowed. He dared to hope that today would be different. The first day at the academy he'd hoped he would at least make a single friend yet he'd been ignored, or insulted by every other 7 year old who had started at the Konoha Ninja academy along side him.<p>

So when he heard someone walk over he didn't even look up. "Hey." Said an almost tired voice, male by the sound of it. Naruto waited for the insult or abuse, when it didn't come he growled at the boy.

"If you're going to hurt me or insult me get on with it."

The reply was not what he had expected. "Why would I do that?" Asked the other boy.

Naruto's head shot up in surprise. Allowing him to see a boy slightly taller than him with brown hair, wearing a navy jacket and scruffy lightweight jeans. The boy was side on to the blonde, his head turned away to watch the other children as they played.

"You're not the only one sitting alone out here you know." Said the brunette, his face swinging back to face Naruto.

What the blond saw caused him to recoil slightly. A massive scar split the other boys face. Running from his right brow, crossing his nose and terminating just to the left of his mouth giving his a slight semi-permanent scowl. The narrowed pale blue eyes added to the effect he looked intimidating to say the least.

"Yeah I know." Said the boy his right hand scratching at the neck of the grey T-shirt through his jackets open front.

When Naruto stayed recoiled he sighed and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Called Naruto, stopping him. "You're alone like me. Aren't you? That's what you were saying earlier."

Slowly the boy smiled, though his scar twisted slightly, and turned back.

"Yeah I am." The boy ran a finger along his scar. "This tends to scare people."

Given a second chance Naruto looked at the boy more closely. Rather than being narrow like he'd first thought the boys eyelids were actually drooped as if he was half asleep and the eyes they concealed sparkled with intelligence and a pain like his own.

"So they stay way from you. Not even acknowledging your presence." Finished Naruto for him.

The boy snorted, glancing over his shoulder at the other children. "Exactly."

Turning back the brunette was surprised to find Naruto extending a hand to him.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage." Announced the blond with the foxy grin that would become his trademark.

The brunette smiled at his enthusiasm, accepting the offered hand.

"Hamano, Kazanari Hamano. Nice to meet you Naruto-san."

Just then everyone was called in for their next lessons.

"So I'll see you later then?" Asked Naruto eagerly jumping down from the swing.

"Sure." Confirmed Hamano with a nod.

Naruto shot off back to his normal hyperactive self.

Hamano slowly walked after him.

'_That went better than expected.'_ Thought the brunette with a smile.

'_**I told you so.'**_Echoed another voice in his head.

'_Oh shut up Taizen.'_ He mentally snapped back._ 'You could have been wrong and I wouldn't have made any friends.'_

The other voice, Taizen, snorted derisively.

'_**Really now? Tell me how often am I wrong?'**_

'…'

'_**Exactly. It doesn't happen.'**_ Taizen said smugly.

'_I thought you said being arrogant gets you killed?'_ Hamano retorted.

'_**I'm not being arrogant I'm just stating a fact.'**_

'_You're impossible.'_ Said the brunette Sighing as he entered his classroom.

'_**I try.'**_ Responded Taizen with a snigger.

* * *

><p>That lesson Naruto realized that Hamano sat not too far from him just two rows back and one to the right. He obviously hadn't paid enough attention to notice the scarred brunette.<p>

From what he saw it appeared his new friend slept though almost the entirety of the class. Only waking whenever the Sensei asked him a question. Which, much to the sensei's annoyance and Naruto's amusement, he would answer correctly without having to be prompted and quickly fell asleep on his desk once again.

For Naruto it made lessons and the particularly poor treatment he got from the sensei's more bearable.

* * *

><p>Later on top of the Hokage monument.<p>

"How do you do it?" Asked Naruto as he sat on top of the 'head' of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Do what?" Questioned Hamano from where he was lying on top of the 'head' of the Sandaime hands behind his head.

"You know. Sleep in class bust still answer questions."

Hamano smirked. "How do you know I was actually sleeping?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So you were pretending?"

Hamano turned his head to face him. "Pretty much."

"Why?"

The brunette shrugged. "I like it I suppose. Having people underestimate me is useful as well. Deception is a large part of being a shinobi after all."

Naruto nodded sort of understanding.

The conversation ended there and the two contented themselves with watching the view of the hidden village in the leaf accompanied by their own thoughts.

Naruto eventually broke the silence.

"Hamano-san."

"Hmm?"

"Why does everyone hate me apart from Ojii-san?"

"And me."

"And you." Naruto confirmed.

"It's the adults that hate you really. Don't know why though. Other children… their parents tell them to stay away from you. That you're bad." Said Hamano flicking a coin between his fingers.

"Something else we don't have in common with them." Said the blond he'd already figured out that his friend was an orphan as well.

Hamano stopped playing with the coin catching it in his hand, sitting up he pulled his knees in and wrapped his arms around them. "Yeah… It must be strange. Not knowing why I mean. At least I know why all the adults ignore me, well apart from Hokage-sama as with you."

Naruto cocked his head to one side. Silently asking for him to continue.

Hamano leant his head back to look at the sky.

"I'm not from Konoha originally. My clan constantly moved not being aligned to any of the villages and they actually came from somewhere in the west. The Kazanari weren't ninjas but they do have a Kekkai Genkai and some knowledge of chakra control. The Kekkai Genkai caused us to be mistrusted. I don't know it's name we never talked about it much and the scrolls I have don't tell me. What I do know is it's a part dojutsu but gives two abilities. First was to read a persons thoughts as long as you had direct eye contact. The second allowed us to sense our surroundings within a small radius."

He looked back down at Konoha. "So I'm both an outsider and from a clan that no one trusted. I doesn't put me in as bad a position as you but still not a great combo."

Naruto looked down. "Yeah but at least you have the cool Kekkai Genkai to go with it. I don't have anything."

Hamano gave an emotionless chuckle. "Thing is I don't. At least not yet."

Silence blanketed them for a moment interrupted only by the birds and wind.

"Well that was depressing. Want to do something fun?" Said Hamano to break the silence.

Naruto's face split into his usual foxy grin. "Right, Let's go prank someone. C'mon I got a great idea." He was off almost before he finished talking.

"Hold it." The Blond tried to stop but ended up tripping and falling.

"Aww, Don't tell me you're gonna stop me." Naruto whined picking himself up.

"Sort of." The hyperactive blonde moved to complain only to be halted by his friends raised hand. "If you're going to pull a prank at least do it properly." Hamano said with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Short while later ANBU headquarters<p>

"Hey do you hear that?" Asked a cat masked ANBU.

Another ANBU a male in a boar mask looked around. "Yeah it's like a hissing sound."

Rat having just heard them as he walked in glanced around behind his mask, he didn't like the sound of that one bit. Then he looked up. "Fuck." He muttered causing the other two ANBU to look at him and follow his gaze.

Attached to the ceiling were several paint bombs of varying colours, and their fuses were nearly finished.

"Aww ma…"

Boar started to say when -

BANG! SPLAT!

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hamano shared a high five when they heard the shout.<p>

"That was awesome." Yelled an exuberant Naruto. "We managed to prank the ANBU. I didn't think that was possible."

Hamano smirked. "As I said if you're going to prank someone might as well do it properly."

The blond nodded as the headed off down the streets. "Yeah. One question though, why did you have those paint bombs?"

The brunette chuckled slightly as they ran. "I was planning on using them as a possible prank in the academy but you gave me a better opportunity. Anyway, now for the hard part. Follow me." He grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him down a side street.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Saratobi, the Sandaime Hokage, watched the pair though his crystal ball with considerable interest and amusement. He was particularly glad that the two had found friends in each other. It was nice to see Naruto smiling genuinely for once.<p>

As for Hamano it was nice to see him even smiling. Even if he didn't give the boy as much attention as he did Naruto. Though that was because the boy seemed to fade into the woodwork. Hriuzen suspected it was deliberate. That suspicion only grew as he watched. Hamano had led Naruto back to his apartment where he'd quickly setup a Shogi board as if it a game that had been going for some time. With Naruto's side clearly losing. A quick explanation followed so when the ANBU found Naruto and Hamano they found the brunette apparently attempting to teach the blond how to play Shogi. While Naruto impatiently half listened from his side and from the board they had been going for quite some time. A simple, effective and believable alibi.

The old man chuckled as the confused ANBU left leaving the two to silently celebrate getting away with their prank. Which quickly became a loud celebration courtesy of Naruto as soon as they were out of earshot.

Seeing Hamano teaching Naruto how to play Shogi, even if it was just an act, had sparked something in the Sandaime's mind and he quickly called two ANBU ordering them to bring the two academy students to his office.

* * *

><p>A short while later outside the Hokage's office<p>

"What do you think Hokage-jiji wants us for Hamano-kun? You think he knows?"

Hamano having reverted back to his sleepy persona raised an eyebrow at the change of honorific. "It's possible but I don't think he'd call us to his office because of a prank. Oh and just Hamano is fine."

Naruto grinned at him "Sure. Just Naruto's fine for me too." He said before running through the door without knocking.

Hamano shook his head in amusement before following him in.

Once inside he found the Sandaime trying to calm down an over eager Naruto.

"Hey Orange, calm down and let Hokage-sama speak."

Naruto did actually stop but not because he was asked.

"Orange?" He said giving his friend a strange look.

Hamano shrugged. "It fits."

Naruto looked down at his jumpsuit and tilted his head in agreement. "That's cool… Sleepy."

"Touché."

Hiruzen cleared his throat loudly. "If you to are done with giving each other nicknames I have something I'd like to say."

The two quickly stopped and bowed their heads in apology.

"Sorry Ojii-san."

"Sorry Hokage-sama"

The Sandaime closed his eyes for a moment realizing just how bad the pranks from these two could be. Hopefully though his idea would keep them too busy to cause much havoc. Though first he would test something.

"Do either of you know what this is?" He asked indicating the crystal ball on his desk.

Naruto just looked confused shaking his head.

Hamano though grimaced, not that it was easily noticeable with the scar. After a moment thought he dropped the act straitening his posture and opening his eyes fully.

"Yes I do. It's a crystal ball used by the Hokage to view any place within the village." Answering Naruto's unasked question as to why he dropped the act.

The blonde then bowed his head realizing the old man must have seen their prank earlier.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you. I found your prank earlier quite amusing and informative. Though I am curious as to how you pulled it off."

Naruto's face split into a huge grin. "It was awesome. Hamano had these paint bombs, then he showed me how to get in with them, and when the rec room would be empty and then told me to use the furniture to put them on the roof."

When the blonde had finished he was out of breath.

Hiruzen looked to Hamano for further explanation.

"That was pretty much it. The rec room of the ANBU headquarters is often empty at breakfast, lunch and dinnertime. As for the way in. Well, being small can be an advantage." He replied cryptically.

The old man nodded realizing he wouldn't get any more from the pair.

"Ok back to why I brought you here. Hamano, you know you pretended to be teaching Naruto here Shogi to get away with the prank."

The two 7 year olds shared a grin and nodded.

"Well, I know you both don't get treated well by the villagers. Naruto in particular."

The two nodded again now curious as to where this was going.

"Even though I have ordered the teachers to treat Naruto as a normal student it is already clear they do not. If that keeps up then Mr. next Hokage here will be last in his year and may fail to pass at all."

Hamano realized where this was going and it was clear Naruto wasn't far behind. After all, the blonde was uneducated, not stupid.

"From what I've seen you are quite a studious person Hamano, and you do pay attention despite appearing to be asleep. So I'd like you to pass on everything you learn to your friend."

Hamano nodded. "Sure."

"Awesome." Yelled the hyperactive jumpsuit wearer.

"Two things though." Added the brunette bringing the attention of the two others in the office back to him.

"Why do the villagers treat Naruto so badly?"

Naruto jerked alert at this.

Hiruzen sighed he'd been afraid of this. "I'm afraid I can't tell you it is an S class village secret. Naruto will be told when he reaches Chunin."

Naruto sagged, but didn't question it. Secrets were not made S class without reason.

Hamano's gaze focused on the old man taking in every twitch.

Hiruzen repressed a shudder. Every member of the Kazanari clan was well versed in reading people. So even a member of the clan who only lived with them till they were 6 years old could read the most people like a book. He had to admit being on the receiving end of that kind of gaze was unnerving.

Hamano finally broke off his gaze apparently convinced. "I see. Second thing if people know about me training Orange here they may try and stop me."

"Hmm."

"I suggest we do it in secret. And to prevent suspicion you should play the act they want to see. The last in the class who can barely beat anyone. That ok?"

Instead of protesting, Naruto was actually grinning.

"So it would be like the biggest prank I've ever done. Be dead last through out the academy then boom surprise everyone at the exam."

"That's a neat way of thinking about it." Said Hamano slightly bemused at how Naruto had surprised him.

"So, what do you plan on teaching our ramen loving friend here first?"

Hamano filed away that new piece of information for later use.

"That's easy. I work with what he's weak at first. So to start we'll be working on patience."

Naruto groaned.

* * *

><p>4 days later.<p>

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he watched a certain pink haired girl across the playground.

Hamano had taken the training seriously and hadn't been joking about improving his patience. It had been surprisingly tiring. He was actually thankful for being at the academy, as he didn't have to be patient. The tasks his scarred friend had him doing were interesting. He'd been playing Shogi against the brunette as well as a similar game the Kazanari had originally brought with them from far in the west called Chess. The goal was encouraging tactical thinking as well as improving his patience. It was working to a degree, as the brunette no longer led him around the board to the point he could draw smiley faces and other patterns with the pieces.

Hamano had also taught him meditating which he surprisingly enjoyed, though the knowledge that it would later help with his ninjutsu added to that. Lastly Hamano had taken a leaf out of one of their classmates books, one Shikamaru Nara, and had him cloud watching as well. All the while his friend had been studying various scrolls form the library mainly about the history of fire country and it's allies from what he'd seen.

As Naruto watched it was clear that the pink haired girl was being teased by some others as a group of girls fawned over a black haired kid with a duck butt hairdo who clearly didn't want the attention.

"You like her?" Asked a voice he had become increasingly familiar with over the last few days.

"I think so but…" The blonde didn't say anything further knowing his friend would understand.

"Do you even know her name?" Asked Hamano stepping up beside him.

Naruto nodded pointing up at the tree they were under. A cherry tree.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. Sakura Haruno. I met her two years ago when she was crying in the park because she was being teased about her forehead. I later tried to defend her against the bullies I managed to make them stop but I ended up in hospital. When I got out she was surrounded by people who wanted to be her friends. So I kept away, not wanting to damage her new friendships."

Hamano shook his head. "I don't think I will ever understand how you can be so kind and forgiving. Looks like she's already becoming one of the Uchiha-teme's fan girls though."

"Yeah, but when I become Hokage I can get her to acknowledge me." Announced the blonde in his usual manner.

Hamano turned to watch the girl, Sakura.

'_I'm not sure I approve. I doubt it would even work between them.' _He thought

'_**Shows how much you know.'**_Commented his tenant.

'_Taizen?'_

"_**Sure, you can read people well, but you know nothing of relationships.'**_

'_Was that a compliment or an insult?'_

'_**It was a fact. I must say your friend knows what he likes. That girl is definitely the best match for him in the village.'**_

Hamano scanned around finding a girl hiding behind a tree watching Nartuo. His blonde friend had naturally not noticed.

'_What about the girl behind the tree? She seems to be interested in Naruto.'_

'_**Clan heir, and a bit too shy, second choice I'd say.'**_

_'Ah...That Sakura girl is already becoming one of Sasuke Uchiha's fan girls though.'_

'_**She's just trying to fit in, besides, blondie's father took a while to get his wife to fall for him.'**_

Hamano nearly fell over prompting a concerned look from Naruto.

"I'm fine I'll explain later." He said to dismiss his friends concern.

'_YOU KNOW WHO HIS PARENTS ARE! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!'_ The brunette mentally screamed at his tenant.

'_**You didn't ask. And you really should be using such language at your age.'**_ Taizen said completely unaffected.

Hamano reigned in his temper somewhat. _'You're an asshole. You could of a least said you knew.'_

'_**I distinctly remember telling you that I was near omniscient. You should have been able to figure it out yourself.'**_

'_I hate you when you're right."_

'_**So you always hate me.'**_

'_Why do I even bother?'_

'_**Aren't you going to ask?'**_

'_Do you plan on answering?'_

'_**... Not directly.'**_

'_My point exa-wait? What?'_

By now Naruto had gotten an interesting show of his friends various facial expressions.

'_**The identity of his parents was hidden to keep him safe from people who would want to get revenge on his father.'**_

'…'

'_**And now you have enough information to figure out who his father is.'**_

'_So you can be serious.'_

Taizen's chuckle echoed around the mindscape. _**'When I have to be. So have you figured it out?'**_

Hamano shook his head. _'Not yet. A bit of time and study, and then I'll know.'_

'_**That's fine. Though I suggest you get back to the friend in question. We're starting to weird him out.'**_

'_Ah.'_

Sure enough when he brought his attention back to the real world Naruto was looking at him as if he'd grown another head. Then everyone was called back in for class.

"It's going to have to be a real good explanation." Said the blond, heading for class.

* * *

><p>Later behind the Hokage monument.<p>

The area behind the Hokage monument had become the unofficial training ground for the two friends at least when training in their apartments wasn't practical. It had also become their usual meeting point.

Hamano expected Naruto to press him for an answer as soon as he arrived. He was not disappointed.

"So what was all that weird stuff you were doing with your face?" Was out of Naruto's mouth almost before Hamano acknowledged his presence.

Hamano sat on a small raised bit of stone prompting the blond to do the same.

"Give me a moment. Though I must say it's nice to see the training having an affect."

Naruto looked at him in a slightly confused manner that would have most women squealing at his cuteness.

"Well you didn't press me straight away or pester me during Academy hours. You waited till when I said I would explain. I'd say that's progress."

Naruto chuckled slightly in embarrassment his hand flying up to the back of his head.

"Back on subject." Hamano's face was dead serious. "I've never told anyone this outside my clan. Not even Hokage-sama."

Now Naruto was curious. "Why wouldn't you tell Hokage-jiji?"

"My Clan wasn't just mistrusted, because of that mistrust the entire clan found it hard to trust those outside the Clan. Simply put I don't trust Hokage-sama enough to tell him my secret." The brunette smiled thinly at Naruto.

"But you trust me?" Asked the normally hyperactive blond slightly uncertain.

Hamano nodded then began to explain.

"To put things simply I have an ancient spirit trapped inside of me." He raided his hand to stop Naruto's question.

"Don't ask how, because I don't really know myself. Something to do with our chakra being identical apparently. Anyway, the reason for the facial expression freak show." Naruto laughed lightly at that. "I was having a conversation with him."

'_**Argument.'**_

"Fine. Argument.'

Naruto cocked his head.. "Did he just…?"

"Correct me…? Yes, He's annoying like that."

Naruto chuckled again. "Actually it sounds kinda cool."

"You don't have to live with him. His names Taizen by the way. A 40 million year old, near omniscient spirit."

'_**Wow, you didn't insu-'**_

"Who is incredibly annoying, highly sarcastic and slightly perverted."

'_**Hey! I'm not perverted I just appreciate the female form.'**_

Hamano couldn't help but smirk at that.

'_Whatever lets' you sleep at night.'_

'_**I don't have to sleep.'**_

"He also always wins the argument."

Nartuo couldn't help but laugh at his friend's annoyed tone. "Like the one you just had."

"… Yes." Responded the brunette grudgingly.

"That's for trusting me. Just try not to argue with him too often while I'm around. It's freaky. Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Hamano let out a small sigh of relief. That had gone a lot better than expected. He then grinned.

"Ok, now that we've got that over with. Training."

Naruto started to groan but stopped staring at his friend when something caught his attention.

"What?"

"Hamano, your eyes."

The brunette was immediately interested. "What about them?"

"The, err, black bits." "Pupils?" "Yeah, They're rectangular."

Hamano smiled, then started to chuckle which then progressed into a laugh.

"Huh?" Naruto really had no idea why his friend cracked up like that.

After a moment Hamano calmed down. "Stage 1. Awakening." He muttered. "It's about time."

"Wait is that your Kekkai Genkai?" Asked a still confused Naruto.

Hamano nodded. "The start of it. Can't really tap into the proper powers yet. At least that's what the scrolls say."

"It's still awesome. I wish I had something like that." Said Naruto with his usual exuberance.

Hamano looked at him scratching his temple. "I'll try looking into the Uzumaki clan at some point for you to see if you do."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Anyway, enough with the distractions." Hamano's grin was slightly sadistic. "Training."

Naruto groaned.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this first chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what was good and what was bad in a review so I can improve my writing for you guys.<p>

And thanks for reading.

(Edited 24/02/12. Changed fixed a few non grammatical errors, Changed part of the explanation of the bloodline limit [The name is now unknown rather than non-existent.] and added a speech key)


	2. Interactions

I think this is my fastest update ever. A combination of being unable to get this story out of my head, half term and my siblings talking about their own Naruto projects has lead to this.

Most of my other stories have fallen by the way side somewhat but they will be updated eventually. Again my little sister NamiNavigator Beta'd this story. Anyhow enjoy.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"Hand Signs"

'_**Inner Sakura/Taizen"**_

"**Tailed beast"**

Ano replaces err or erm

I claim no ownership of Naruto

* * *

><p>3 Months later.<p>

Naruto let out a grunt as he did his 132nd push up of the day. Hamano had more than proven himself the hard taskmaster; with training till dinner then back to training until well after sun down. Only on the weekends would they stop, dedicating the time to food, shopping and recuperation. Naruto didn't complain though, as it was all towards being the next Hokage and, of course, beating Sasuke.

Though, to be honest, his main concern right now was his scarred friend. Hamano had been pushing himself just as hard if not harder than he'd been pushing Naruto. However, the brunette lacked his ramen loving friend's incredible stamina. This had led to him passing out on several occasions during the training and Naruto having to carry him home.

Naruto had of course tried to convince the brunette to stop pushing himself so hard, but Hamano was just as stubborn as he was.

Somehow though, he'd managed to get his friend to take the day off from training.

Naruto looked over at the current set of scrolls Hamano had 'acquired' for their training. He highly doubted his friend would be resting though.

* * *

><p>Just as Naruto suspected, Hamano was not resting. He was walking around the smithy block of the market thinking. The smoke and smell from the nearby tanners ensured no one stayed around here longer than necessary. It gave him space to think.<p>

'_3 months and I have gotten nowhere. No clues as to Naruto's parents, nothing on bloodlines and nothing on why he is treated as how he is.'_

'_**You could try the restricted section of the library.'**_ Taizen's interjected into his thoughts.

'_You need to be at least a Chunin to be allowed in there. Ergo, I'm not allowed.'_

'_**Since when have you allowed that to stop you?'**_

'_Fair point.'_

"Hey kid." Called one of the Smithy's, pulling him away from his thoughts, but he ignored it. They probably weren't calling to him anyway.

"Kid in the jacket and jeans." Pressed the voice.

He stopped looking. There was no one else around. So he turned to the source of the voice.

"Me?" He asked, now looking at the middle-aged man with slightly greying black hair who had called him. It was clear the man was a blacksmith from his attire.

"Yeah, you. Kid, what are you doing out in the smoke? Come on, get inside." Said the man.

Hamano was stunned. He'd expected the man to yell at him or insult him, not offer kindness.

Gathering his wits, he met the man's green eyes, searching for any deceit, but he found none.

"Err. Thanks." He half mumbled out, entering the man's shop.

The Smithy watched him intently as he cautiously scanned the shops interior. "Not used to other peoples hospitality, are you?" It was a rhetorical question but Hamano still answered.

"You could say that." Finally slipping back into his sleepy persona and facing the man properly.

"That's a pretty impressive scar kid." Commented the man, causing Hamano to scowl.

"I apologise, I shouldn't have mentioned it. The name's Takama Ryushi. What's yours kid?"

Hamano now took a moment to study the blacksmith properly before replying.

"Kazanari Hamano." He glanced at the forge that was still burning gently. "Not to be ungrateful, but why did you invite me in Takama-san?"

Ryushi gave him a funny look. "Kids your age shouldn't be out in the smoke like that. Speaking of which, why were you out there anyway Hamano?"

Hamano was floored. This man was treating him like any other kid even when he'd told him his clan name.

"J-just thinking. There's not many people around so it's one of the better places." He said, barely managing to compose himself.

Ryushi smiled, something it was clear he did a lot from the soft wrinkles that repeating the action had left on his face. "I see. I won't press why or what about. You are training to be a ninja after all."

"It's ok Takama-san. I was thinking about my friend. I have clues as to who his parents were and I want to learn if his clan had a bloodline or not… But I haven't been able to get anywhere."

Ryushi raised an eyebrow. "Your friend. Is he the Uzumaki kid?"

Hamano shifted his stance, quickly becoming defensive. "Naruto? Yes. Why?"

The blacksmith scratched his head. "So his name's Naruto. No one would tell me his name, they just called him the Demon Brat. All I could learn was his clan name. Do you know why they call him that? Looks more like a kid who's looking for recognition to me."

Hamano relaxed. Ryushi thankfully didn't have anything against Naruto either. Shaking his head he replied. "No I don't. It's an S class village secret."

"I see. One thing though. Why weren't you surprised when I knew that you're at the academy?"

Hamano grinned. "Your left leg. It's a wooden replacement controlled by chakra. You used to be a ninja too. Right Takama-san?"

Ryushi's eyes widened in surprise then he chuckled. "Ok, you can drop the sleepy act now. Hamano-kun."

The brunette grunted in amusement but complied.

"Nice act. It had me underestimating you there." Said Ryushi, moving to sit on one of the anvils.

"That's the idea. I think it has everyone at the academy fooled as well. I appear to sleep through the lessons."

The older of the two chuckled. "I can see that."

Silence hung between them as Hamano considered what to say next.

"You know who I am. My clan. So why do you…"

"Trust you?" The words were said with soft assurance and a smile. "I don't put much stock in rumours and like to learn for myself. People shouldn't judge someone by their clan. Am I wrong Hamano-kun?"

The boy looked down at his lap. "No you're not." The sound of something falling with a clang cause him to tense, a hand shooting to his Kunai pouch.

"Relax, it's just my daughter." Spoke Ryushi calmly. "Riyu, you can come in. He's a friend."

At her father's invitation, a girl about Hamano's age, maybe slightly younger, entered from a back room. She was about the same height as Hamano with her father's emerald eyes and flowing black hair down to her waist. She immediately went to her father, sitting on his lap.

"Riyu, this is Kazanari Hamano. He's training to be a Ninja, like you want to." Said Ryushi.

The girl looked at Hamano and smiled. "Nice to meet Kazanari-Sempai."

Hamano's mind went blank. He really didn't know what to do in this situation and his personal experience with girls was close to nil.

"Err. Nice to meet you too. Riyu-san." He replied deciding it was best to be formal.

'_**Smooth.'**_

'_Shut up. This would be easier if she wasn't so cute.'_

'… _**Did I hear that correctly?'**_

'_Not now.'_

Dropping the mental conversation Hamano focused back on Riyu, cocking his head to one side.

"I assume you will be entering the academy later this year then (1) Riyu-san."

Riyu nodded politely. "Yes I want to be a strong Kunoichi to protect my dad and friends." She declared, suddenly becoming very determined.

The brunette smiled at her. "I look forward to working with you in the future then." He said looking back up to her father.

"Back to what I was thinking about. I want to look into the restricted section of the library but I can't, as I'm not a Chunin. Could you look for me?"

Ryushi looked incredibly amused.

"Well, well, asking favours already. Though, you are correct. As a former Jounin I do have access to the restricted section. Though I didn't expect you to ask so directly."

Hamano narrowed his eyes. "I will do something for you in return just name it."

Ryushi looked at his forge. "I do good business, but it is a lot of the same, kunai, horseshoes, shuiriken. I want to be challenged to work on something different. You give me interesting things to make and I'll happily help you and make them for free."

Hamano couldn't help but stare at him open-mouthed. Ryushi was saying he would help him on the condition that he would help him more. Well, with a condition, but still.

"Why?" He managed to utter out.

Ryushi shared a smile with his daughter. "You're a good kid I can see that. Your friend Naruto is the same from what I've seen. I just want to help make up for the bad hands you two have gotten."

Hamano forced his mouth closed. "I cannot thank you enough Takama-san." He said, bowing.

Ryushi waved him off. "It's fine. I suppose I'd better let you go huh?"

Hamano shrugged. "It's not like I have any place to be right now, but I should probably get some rest."

Ryushi nodded and Riyu waved.

"I should see you soon then. I'm sure Riyu would like to see you again."

The brunette nodded as well, moving to leave, only to pause at the door.

"I have something interesting for you to make. Full body hybrid training weights. 2 sets." With that he left.

Ryushi shook his head in amazement. The boy was fast, he'd give him that.

"Dad. I like him. His scar's cool." Said Riyu innocently.

"I like him too Riyu. Now, I believe I have some training weights to make."

Outside Taizen was having a field day with what Hamano had 'said' to him.

'_**So she's cute then?'**_

'_So what? It's true.'_

'_**Ah, young love.'**_

'_Now you're pushing it.'_ Anger slipped into Hamano's tone

'_**I wonder what the wedding will be like?'**_

'_I'm so going to kill you.'_

Hamano felt the mental folding of arms _**'I'd like to know how you'd do that.'**_

'…'

'_**Seriously though she could be 'the one' for you.'**_

'_Who on earth finds 'the one' on their first shot?'_

'_**Your friend Naruto pretty much did. At least, that's how I see it.'**_

'…_I'm not that lucky."_

'_**You sure about that? You've got me.'**_

'_My point exactly.'_

Taizen sighed. _**'You're such a pessimist sometimes.'**_

Tired of the argument and in need of rest, Hamano headed home.

Later that day Naruto was rather surprised to find his friend asleep in his home resting.

* * *

><p>Sunday 1 week later<p>

It was a calm day. Hamano and Naruto had been shopping, though Naruto had used his recently learned Henge jutsu to appear as his friend. The two had then visited different shops at the same time in order to get their supplies quicker.

Having taken the supplies home, the two were now hanging about the town.

The two were animatedly discussing possible Hamano's meeting with Ryushi and the possible advantages they got out of it. That was when they heard laughter. It wasn't of the friendly kind.

They shared a look, knowing someone was being picked on and, having seen it at the academy they both had a good idea as to who was being targeted.

Hamano sighed when he saw the determined look cross Naruto's face. He couldn't stop the blonde now, so he might as well help him.

The pair took to the roofs. Sure enough, a certain pink haired girl was being picked on by 3 girls. The long purple hair of the ringleader allowed the two to recognise her instantly as Ami. Or, as Hamano referred to her, 'The resident bitch'.

Hamano quickly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, restraining him when Ami pushed Sakura over.

Naruto looked at him, allowing the brunette to employ some simple hand signs they'd began working on between them. "Mask off, but keep a lid on it."

Naruto nodded, showing he understood as part of the confrontation drifted up to them.

"What can you do about it, forehead, Ino's not here. You should give up being a Kunoichi if you're this weak." There was a pause which from their viewpoint the boys could see Ami's face twist into a sadistic smile.

Hamano released his friend as Ami moved to kick the vulnerable pink haired girl.

She didn't get one step.

Hamano wasn't sure who was more surprised of the girls when Naruto suddenly appeared between them and took stance.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura-Chan again." Naruto declared.

Ami nearly fell over but was caught by her two followers.

She quickly recovered herself to avoid looking bad.

"Aww, how cute. The dead last is here to be forehead's samurai in shining armour. (2)" Said the purple haired girl with a twisted smirk.

Behind the blonde Sakura blushed slightly.

Ami's smile almost instantly transformed into a scowl.

"Anyway, what makes you think you can stop me dead last." She hissed.

Naruto just smirked.

"You'd be surprised. An old farmer protecting his home can fight better than a ninja hired to destroy the same." Said Hamano, causing everyone to look up the roof where he was now lying on his back, sleepy routine in full swing.

Ami obviously didn't like being lectured. "Oh yeah? How would you, know you sleep though all our classes. Scarface."

"How original." Hamano muttered before flipping himself off the roof, catching and swinging on a clothes line, using the momentum from that to jump onto a low fence before jumping off to land next to Naruto, much to the surprise of all the girls.

"Yeah, I don't care if I'm out numbered I won't let you past me." Declared Naruto.

Ami and her two followers took a step back.

"Now, please leave. I'd rather not have to fight a girl." Said Hamano, pulling a few kunai out of his knee pouch. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends wording. He left that opening on purpose.

"Scared you'll loose to a girl?" Snapped a suddenly more confident Ami.

"Against your followers? Hardly." Responded the brunette. Sakura and Naruto both winced when they realised what he was implying (3).

It took Ami a moment to figure out what he had meant, but when she did everyone present could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

The fact that Hamano had turned around and started to walk away only added to her fury.

"Aaaahhhhhrrrr!" The purple haired Kunoichi in training sounded like an enraged cat as she leapt at the retreating brunette. She didn't get far though, as Naruto slid across and blocked her.

"How dare you say I'm not a girl!" Screeched the purple haired girl.

Hamano stopped walking. "You may look the part but underneath you're far too ugly to qualify." He retorted, barely glancing over his shoulder at her.

"How dare you speak to me as if you are superior you clanless bastard."

In that instant the temperature seemed to plummet. The colour draining from Naruto face made it clear she had just said something very stupid.

Hamano's grip tightened on the 3 kunai he had drawn earlier. Ami's followers had already disappeared, while the purple haired girl had retreated against the street wall.

"Leave. Now." Hamano hissed through gritted teeth.

Ami tried to retort, only to have two kunai pin her hair to the wall either side of here head. Hamano had half turned, looking down his arm, to face her. The last Kunai he had drawn still in his hand pointed directly at her.

"Leave. Before I really hurt you." He growled eyes cold and focused like a predators.

Ami nodded once and ran, leaving behind a notable portion of her hair. She was completely terrified out of her wits by the slight killing intent Hamano had unintentionally released.

The three still remaining watched her run. Hamano took a deep breath to compose himself before retrieving his Kunai.

"That was a more than a little scary." Commented Naruto watching his friend.

The brunette shrugged. "Sorry. She deserved it though. The little bi-ahgh." He was cut off by Naruto stomping on his foot

."What the fu-ach." Another stomp, the same foot.

"Fu-Kahhh" And another.

"What the….Hell!" Hamano snapped at his friend.

Naruto shot him a disapproving look.

"Don't swear around Sakura-chan." He rebutted.

Sakura was confused she had no idea what she just witnessed. Though, she could say one thing. These two boys were weird. Cool, but weird.

Hamano nodded slightly at what Naruto had said. He tended to swear more than just about anyone when annoyed.

He then looked pointedly at Sakura who had yet to stand. Naruto got the hint.

"Ano. Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Asked the blonde, offering his hand.

Sakura looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. "I'm ok I guess." She said, hesitantly glancing warily at Hamano, in particular his scar.

Naruto noticed the glance and moved himself into her line of sight, smiling warmly. "Don't worry about him, he's harmless… Well, as long as you don't make him angry he is."

Pocketing his kunai, Hamano smiled to help assure her.

"Ano. Thank you for helping me." She said, bowing.

"Don't worry about it." Said Naruto, grinning widely.

"What was that all about anyway?" Asked Hamano, having decided that there was little point in slipping back into his usual act.

"It's because my pink hair and large forehead make me ugly. I'm not a very good Kunoichi either." Replied Sakura, quietly looking at the floor.

Naruto had heard this once before. Maybe it was time to remind her of that time.

"I think they're jealous of you." Said Naruto.

Sakura head snapped up. That hadn't been the reply she'd been expecting.

"I think your hair makes you look pretty and your forehead is cute. It makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura's eye went wide at the last line, recalling when she'd hear it before.

"You're that boy. You said it that time those boys picked on me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning. "Yeah, 2 years ago."

Sakura started fiddling with her fingers. "I never got to thank you for doing that." She muttered.

Naruto shook his head. "As I said. Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to thank you properly." Determination suddenly lacing her voice and burning in her eyes.

Hamano looked at her surprised. _'I appear to have misjudged her.'_

"You…" That was as far as Naruto got before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "So thank you." She murmured.

The scarred brunette watched this with considerable amusement until Sakura let go, leaving both participants blushing.

"Cute." Said Hamano smirking, deepening the shade of their cheeks slightly.

'_**Exactly.'**_

'_Fuck.'_ Fortunately Hamano managed to hide his annoyance at his tenant.

"As nice as this has been, I'd rather get inside before someone finds us." He said, partly because it was true, partly because it made it easier to hide his annoyance.

Naruto agreed, "My apartment or yours?" He asked.

Hamano grimaced. "Mine, but keep to the roofs."

Then something occurred to Naruto. "You can jump from roof to roof, right?" He asked Sakura.

The pink haired girl blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Follow me." Said Hamano, jumping straight up to the roof.

"Show off." Muttered Naruto before he and Sakura took a less direct route to the rooftops.

* * *

><p>It took a bit longer to get to Hamano's apartment than normal as Sakura was not as competent as to the two boys at traversing the rooftops. Though, she did improve somewhat thanks to the boys' advice.<p>

"Right. Now we're here, we should probably introduce ourselves." Said Hamano, who, having managed to clear his head on the way back, was now acting much friendlier.

"Yeah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

Hamano rolled his eyes, causing Sakura to giggle when she caught it. Naruto would always be Naruto.

"Kazanari Hamano." Said the brunette; ignoring the slightly annoyed look Naruto sent his way.

"Haruno Sakura. I thank you again for helping me." She said with a curtsey.

Hamano was slightly surprised when Naruto began to speak.

"You don't have to put up with them you know, Sakura-Chan."

For the first time, Sakura noticed the Honorific and felt a slight glow tint her cheeks. But how had he known her name before hand? Perhaps he had heard it when they first met and remembered.

"He's right." Added Hamano. "If they say you're a weak Kunoichi prove them wrong and become stronger."

The pink haired girl looked at the two with something resembling awe.

"How?"

"Training." Said Naruto. "Not just studying, you need to train your body and eat well so you have the energy for it. At least, that's what Sleepy here says." He continued, nodding his head towards his brunette friend.

"Just because you don't like studying, Orange, doesn't mean it's wrong."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Is that why you were so strong earlier?" Asked Sakura, deciding to ignore the exchange between the two friends.

"Pretty much." Said Hamano, having brought his fist down on Naruto's head.

"Would I have enough time to be with Sasuke-Kun?" As soon as she said that she realised she'd said something wrong, as Naruto's smile vanished and Hamano's became a frown.

The two friends shared a look and Naruto looked at the floor.

Hamano took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura. Why do you like Sasuke-Teme?"

Normally Sakura would have protested the honorific, but after witnessing Hamano's anger earlier she had no desire to provoke him.

"Well… Ano. He's cool, handsome and kinda mysterious." She replied, her gaze flicking away from Hamano's as she spoke.

Hamano let out a sigh. Naruto wouldn't like this, but it had to be done.

"Those are neither your words nor you feelings are they?" It wasn't a question.

It didn't stop Sakura from trying to protest. "Yes they… but…you're…" The brunette shot her a look. "Right." She finished.

The disgusted look Naruto had been giving him suddenly stopped.

"I'm guessing you just wanted to fit in right?" Asked Hamano, his expression softening again. Well, as much as it could with his scar.

Sakura nodded, looking down her feet.

"Fitting in doesn't matter as long as you have friends." Said Naruto, grinning at his scarred friend.

"We definitely don't fit in, but we have friends in each other, so we don't care." Agreed Hamano, nodding his head.

"I see… Then why do you pretend in the academy?"

The banter between the two friends stopped again, but at least this time it they weren't focused on her.

"It's complicated." Said Naruto.

'The adults don't like us. They didn't trust my clan and we don't know why they hate Naruto."

"Because of that, no one will help me at the academy. So we train in secret and pretend that I'm what they want me to be. The dead last in the year." Said Naruto, surprisingly serious for once.

"That's stupid! You're both really nice, they just haven't got to know you." Said Sakura, anger slightly evident in her voice.

Hamano shrugged. "That may be, but there's nothing we can do right now. We'll prove ourselves by protecting the village as Ninja."

"Believe it!" Added Naruto, earning him another eye roll from his friend.

"Anyway." Said the brunette, his head snapping back to Sakura. "I think we'd better get you home before you mum begins to worry."

That seemed to remind the pink haired girl of something.

"Ano. Where are your parents?" She asked before Hamano could leave the room.

"They're dead." Hamano's words were emotionless and blunt, causing Sakura to gasp and cover her mouth.

"Like the rest of my clan. And possibly Naruto's clan as well." He added, right hand coming up to trace his scar before he left.

"He'll need some time alone." Said Naruto for Sakura's benefit. "If you want I'll take you home." He added.

Sakura smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Hamano dashed across the rooftops. Trying not to think of his clan; how he'd seen them butchered. How he'd received his scar. Clans had been brought up too much today. He needed a distraction. He stopped, noticing that in his random dash he had ended up in the Smithy block again.<p>

'_Visiting Ryushi to see if he has got hold of what I asked about should take my mind off things.'_ He thought, jumping down to floor level in order to enter his friends store. Little did he know how much it would take his mind off things.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later outside the Haruno residence<p>

It had taken Naruto and Sakura quite a bit longer to get home than it should have. The blonde had deliberately taken the back street route, allowing the pair to chat comfortably as friends, getting to know one another. Eventually they arrived at Sakura's house.

"I guess I'll leave you here. I hope we can hang out some time." Said Naruto, scratching his neck awkwardly before turning to leave.

Sakura wondered why he would leave so quickly for a moment, before remembering what had been said earlier. Determination filled her eyes. She would help him even if she had to stand up to her mother.

"Wait!" She called, stopping him. "Stay."

The blonde frowned. "But…" Her look caused him to trail off.

"Trust me." She said with a thin smile before knocking.

Almost as soon as she knocked, the door was yanked open by her mother, Sayuki Haruno, who proceeded to wrap her daughter in a tight hug.

"Sakura, where have you been? I was worried." She said, failing to notice the rather nervous Naruto till she looked up.

"You." Sayuki's tone suddenly became venomous. "What are you doing here demon brat? Stay away from my daughter. I…"

She trailed off when she realized that Sakura had not only stopped returning the embrace but was now pushing her away.

"Sakura, what are you…" That was all she managed before the pink haired girl ducked under her arms and looked at her with disgust.

"He's not a demon!" Sakura yelled at her Mother, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Everyone treats Naruto so badly, yet they don't even know him." Her voice got quieter as she went on and the tears started to fall.

Sayuki looked down at her daughter in amazement for a moment before an explanation came to mind.

"What did you do demon?" She snapped rounding on Naruto. "How did you brain wash my daughter?"

Naruto just stood there, not knowing how to respond. However, Sakura did that for him.

"He didn't do anything!" She yelled, now beating her fists against her mother chest as tears streamed down her face. "Naruto and his friend protected me from Ami."

Sayuki tried to stroke Sakura's hair only to be batted away, returning the mother's focus back to Naruto.

"Damn demon! The Fourth should have killed you when he had the chance."

"That would never have happened." Said a new voice, causing everyone to look up at the top of a nearby telegraph pole where Hamano was now perched.

Sayuki was suddenly frozen as she noticed something most would miss. Even with the distance, as she looked into the blue eyes of the boy above them she noticed something and uttered a single word.

"Kaisuugan."

Hamano's eyes widened and his normally extensive vocabulary abandoned him as he stayed on top of the telegraph pole, stunned. Leaving him with only a simple one-word response. "What?"

* * *

><p>(1) I don't think that the ninja academy would be like normal schools. There would be one group starting at the beginning of the year and the other half way through. Naruto, Hamano and that lot are in the first class and Riyu will be in the second.<p>

(2) No knights in Naruto so Samurai take their place.

(3) For those of you that didn't get this Hamano was implying that he did not consider Ami a girl.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I have a few points to make before I go. Ami is not an OC you know the purple haired girl who picks on Sakura and then has Ino throw the flowers in her mouth during Sakura's flashback in the preliminaries when drawn against Ino. That's Ami. On a similar note Sakura is not OOC as the same flashbacks show Sakura to be a lot less confident.<p>

As for my other stories well I've given all my currently ongoing ones a bit of thought and I'm going to keep all but Rebellion going which will be put on indefinite Hiatus. I liked the idea of the crossover less than I thought I did and the ideas simply aren't coming so I' m not going to try at least for a while. I may put a list of the Mecha designs that people will be able to request.

I have already started the next chapter and it will hopefully appear soon.

But for now please review.


	3. Conversations

I really didn't like the beginning of this. I really don't know why it just didn't feel right at first. But it felt better after Naruto first speaks. Lot of speech in this chapter and it's more serious than the last two but it sets up for the rest of the story later.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"Hand Signs"

'_**Inner Sakura/Taizen"**_

"**Tailed beast"**

****I own nothing of note

* * *

><p>Sayuki Haruno was not having a good day. First her daughter disappeared for a few hours. Then when Sakura did appear, the demon child was there. To cap it all off, when she had attempted to chase the demon child away Sakura had defended him.<p>

Then the other boy showed up, his eyes bringing back memories from over 12 years ago. Of a man from the Kazanari clan who had befriended her, and trusted her with some knowledge of the clan dojutsu.

As soon as she saw those rectangular pupils the description came to mind.

_Kaitsuugan, stage 1 awakened, effects can sense emotions with direct eye contact, enhances perception and reaction time._

Before she even realized the word fell out of her mouth.

"Kaitsuugan."

The boy on the pole seemed frozen, stunned and confused. His blue eyes fixed on her as he replied. "What?"

* * *

><p>Return to normal POV<p>

Sayuki snapped out of her thoughts, remembering the news she had heard over 2 years ago. "Impossible. The Kazanari clan was wiped out." She said, unbelieving.

With those words Hamano began to move again, his right hand coming up to his scar.

"Almost." He replied, tracing the mark than ran across his face before jumping down.

"Kaitsuugan. I assume that's the name of these eyes." Hamano's tone was ice cold as he spoke. Seemingly scaring the woman enough that she could only nod in reply.

Hamano's mind was going at a mile a minute processing that new knowledge, figuring out how she would know and the benefits to him that would provide.

But for now he needed to convince her to be on their side.

"Your daughter is quite correct. My friend Naruto is hardly a demon." He dictated. Deliberately stressing the word 'Friend.'

"How can you be so sure?" Sayuki snapped back. "My Sakura said you and HIM protected her from Ami. I know little Ami-Chan. She would never do anything to Sakura."

"Shows how much you know." Yelled Naruto, speaking up for the first time.

That of course earned him a glare from the older Haruno, which was cut off when Sakura placed herself in front of him, arms spread out protectively. The expression on her face was a mixture of anger and determination.

"You could have had a little more tact there. Naruto." Said Hamano with a sigh. "Even if you are right."

Sayuki's focus snapped back to the Kazanari, her glare still prevalent.

Hamano met her gaze for a moment before sighing. This was getting nowhere.

After thinking for a moment he met her gaze again.

"You know my clan." He said, drawing a kunai and then quickly dragging the blade across the back of his hand. "So I assume you know what this means."

Sayuki's eyes widened, she did indeed know. One of the many things that man had told her. His name was Sairobi she recalled.

"_Kazanari are not allowed to lie in the presence of their own blood while in a peaceful setting. It is one of the clan's oldest laws that even the children would die before even consider breaking."_

She remembered him telling her that one directly.

"That little Ami-Chan, as you called her, is a lying, spiteful, arrogant and jealous bitch." Stated Hamano, bringing her attention back to the present.

"She is you daughter's biggest bully. And takes particular pleasure in it I might add."

Sayuki could only listen in horror. She had ignored her own daughter, believing the bully was far too nice to be capable of such acts.

Yet here she was being told otherwise by someone who currently would sooner cut his own throat than lie.

"Understand?"

The red haired woman nodded her head, completely ashamed at he poor treatment of her own daughter.

"Sakura." She breathed. "I'm so sorry." She looked at her daughter pleadingly. But the pink haired girl stayed away. Her mother had not yet acknowledged the young man behind her.

"Next point." Snapped out Hamano sounding like some kind of drill instructor as he pulled out a storage scroll it and the slightly bloody kunai in front of him.

"A kunai and a storage scroll. Now" He sealed the kunai in the scroll. "Is the scroll now a Kunai?" He said, expecting a violent reaction. Naruto and Sakura however were confused with the action.

That's what he got. "Do you think I'm stupid? Of course the scroll isn't a kunai." Sayuki screeched tears leaking out her eyes from her daughter's reaction.

The brunette didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Then why do you make that mistake with my friend?" He said, looking pointedly at Naruto.

The elder Haruno's eyes shot open. This young Kazanari knew, and yet still protected his friend. Suddenly Sayuki found her case against the demon brat, no, Naruto, falling apart.

"But… That… That's different." She protested, but now she didn't even sound convinced herself.

Hamano raised an eyebrow, pocketing the scroll and crossing his arms. "Really? How so? Please enlighten me. How is the jailer one of the inmates?"

Part of Sayuki couldn't help but marvel at the boy before her. 7 Years old and he'd completely taken her apart with any apparent effort proving her wrong not once but twice.

She bowed her head, humbled by this mere boy that was wise beyond his years.

"Now I believe you have an apology to make."

This time she didn't acknowledge him, simply turning to her daughter and Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, I was wrong. I should not have referred to you as such nor treated you with such disrespect. I ask your forgiveness." Though she said this with a bow she knew this young boy had every right to turn his nose up at her and hate her.

"Don't worry about it." Said the blond, shocking the red haired Haruno to the core.

Straightening, she looked the boy in the eye and felt a wave of guilt wash through her. Despite all that this boy had been put through by the villagers, the gaze that met hers contained no hate or anger, only a child like joy, which became confusion when she continued to stare at him in shock.

"Erm… Are you ok Haruno-San?" Said Naruto, looking confused but rather cute to any female.

"How…" Sayuki managed. "How can you forgive so easily?" She was fighting a loosing battle against the tears now.

Naruto shrugged. "Hokage-jiji told me holding grudges is pointless. So I don't." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

That broke the dam and tears started to flow in earnest.

That's when she felt small arms wrap around her waist. Looking sown she found her daughter smiling back up at her. The pink haired girl said no words but the message was clear. "Thank you. For seeing the truth."

That's when the sobs came. Crouching down, she returned her daughters embrace.

Hamano walked over to Naruto and the pair bumped fists, both grinning widely.

"Since when could you use storage scrolls?" Said Naruto accusingly, though it was tinged with humor.

The brunette frowned at him. "Read the atmosphere a little." He said though his teeth, glancing at the mother and daughter embracing in front of their house.

The knucklehead flinched. "Sorry." He replied quietly.

Hamano cracked his neck slightly. "If you must know, since last night. I got fed up with carrying all our stuff for training and decided to practice with them." He whispered.

A relative silence descended after that as they waited for Sayuki to exhaust her tears.

Eventually the sobs ended and the accompanying streams dried up.

Hamano kept silent and shot Naruto a look to sure he did too, letting Sayuki be the first one to speak in her own time.

"I guess I should thank you." She said after a few moments. Her voice was shaky but composed as she looked at Hamano in particular.

The brunette gave a polite nod in acknowledgment.

Sayuki appeared to think or a moment. "Would you like to come in? I presume you would like to talk further."

Hamano smiled for the first time since the start of the encounter. "Assuming Naruto is included in that invitation. Lead the way."

Sayuki nodded, opening the door and holding it for the three 7 year olds.

Inside the house was homely, not particularly large, but comfortable and considerably better than Hamano and Naruto's apartments.

"Wow, you have a nice house Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto with his usual exuberance.

Hamano turned in surprise when he heard Sayuki giggle behind him.

"Aww… That is so cute." Said Sayuki. Something crossed her face for a moment as she seemed to have a brief internal conflict before shaking it off.

"Not quite there, huh?" Said Hamano, who was the only one who had noticed it. Sakura was busy showing Naruto around the house. The girl was obviously happy.

"Yeah." Said the older Haruno with a sigh.

"Hey Sleepy, Sakura-Chan's gonna show me her room. Wanna come?" Said a widely grinning Naruto.

Hamano waved him off and shook his head. "I want to talk to Haruno-San about what she said when she arrived."

The blond shrugged. "Kay, later then."

"Sleepy?" Asked an amused and intrigued Sayaki.

The young brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He said, trying to hide the reddening of his cheeks as he sat on the couch.

The red haired woman smiled thinly, joining him. "So there is a child in there."

Hamano traced his scar again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd done such an action today. "Yes. When there is no need for the adult."

"I see."

"So Hamano-San, how do you know of my clan and the Kaitsuugan? If I remember what you said correctly." Sayiku was surprised, not by the question but the tone in which it was asked. She'd expected suspicion, aggression even hostility. Yet the boy was calm and hopeful, with an edge of sadness.

Allowing her surprise to fade, she began her explanation. "You are not the first Kazanari I have met, Hamano-San. But I suppose you guessed that. His name was Sairobi. He taught me of your clan." She paused her explanation as the eye's of the boy before her widened.

"My uncle. I was told he died when…"

"The Kyuubi attacked." Sayuki finished for him. "He visited Konoha whenever he could. And when he did he would tell us about your clan, traditions, the stages of the Kaitsuugan and things back at the clan, he'd even tell stories of his experiences or your clans' history. He was a dear friend to a number of us in the village. Though few alive still remember him. Or the truth about his and your clan that he tried to share."

Hamano pulled his knee up to his chest. "But you remember, and I'm glad for that. It means I'm less alone."

Sayuki nodded, knowing she probably would never understand like he did. What it was like to be truly alone. "He gave me some scrolls with what he told me in. There isn't many, but it should help fill some gaps." She said after a moments pause.

The brunette 's head snapped around to stare at her, as he seemed to process what she said.

What happened next caught the red haired woman completely of guard. Suddenly the serous exterior of the boy fell away, broken by the huge smile that split his face then discarded as the boy tackled her wrapping his arms round her waist in a thankful and needy embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Was yelled in accompaniment.

Sayuki could only wrap her arms around in return and smile.

She made up her mind there. She would try and help the two boys she had met today and give them a semblance of the family they both needed and deserved.

Eventually Hamano pulled away, the serious façade slowly reforming as he wiped away the remnants of his happy tears.

"Sorry about that. It's been a… strange day." Said the brunette when his façade had fully reformed.

Sayuki smiled at him. "It's fine. You're 7 years so please be 7 years old."

"I'll try." He said, a childish smile breaking though the seriousness for a moment.

A noise form the floor above brought their attention to the stairs as Naruto and Sakura came back down.

"Hey, we're going out to play. Gonna join us?" Asked the blond.

Hamano looked to Sayuki, thinking about what she had said. Turning back to his friend he smiled slightly. "Sure, just give me a moment."

Naruto blinked. Hamano was usually quite reluctant to play and usually replied with a non-committal maybe. Whatever had caused this shift he was thankful for it. Although curious as to why, he decided not to question it.

Instead he just grinned and nodded at his friend before running out to the back garden with Sakura.

Hamano couldn't help but smile as he watched them run out. Then he heard Sayuki sigh, drawing his attention.

"I feel so guilty. I treated Naruto as a demon like everyone else. Yet as I watch him now he is a child with the attitude of an Angel."

The 7 year old brunette looked back at his two friends who had started a game of tag.

"You were blinded by your own ignorance. Now you can make it right." He said, snickering lightly when Naruto ran into a fence while not paying attention. That earned him a bonk on the head from Sakura as she called him an idiot.

"I'll admit I misjudged your daughter as well when I first saw her. Now though I want to see where those two end up." Said Hamano with an amused grin, which earned him a curious look from Sayuki.

The brunette just flashed her a grin jumping up from his seat. "Have those scrolls ready for when we're done please." He said dashing over to his friends before Sayuki could question him.

The red-haired woman watched her daughter and her two new friends play for a while. The interactions between Naruto and Sakura caught her attention and she understood what Hamano's last words meant. Already the two seemed inseparable, whenever Sakura faltered the blond would encourage her and whenever Naruto did something stupid her daughter would bonk him on the head, calling him an idiot while Hamano would roll his eyes at them or make a comment that had them blushing. They complimented each other and balanced each other out without even realizing it.

It was strange earlier today she would have been enraged that Naruto was even near Sakura, but now she found herself almost hoping that something would blossom between the two.

She continued to watch them for a while before retrieving the scrolls from a safe hidden behind a false wall panel. One scroll remained, different from the others, older. She debated what to do with it before taking that out as well placing it and the others on the coffee table.

Eventually the trio came back in at Sakura's behest, the girl having been worn out by the rough and tumble.

Hamano left his two friends chatting to each other on the couch, moving to pick up the scrolls on the table. He sealed them in a spare storage scroll. As he reached for the last one, the one older than the others, Sayuki placed her hand on it, stopping him for a moment. "This scroll is particularly special. It holds instructions on how to create Kazanari Chakra steel. I'm trusting you to use it well." She explained before removing her hand.

Hamano nodded, picking this scroll up with even more reverence than he had with the others. The scroll was an incredibly well guarded secret of his clan. Blades produced using the method contained were almost impossible to break, and they would not dull while retaining the chakra conductivity of normal chakra steel. The fact that such metal could even be forged was only know to a select few outside the Kazanari clan, mainly blacksmiths or swordsmen of great renown.

As such, he did not seal it in the storage scroll, instead choosing to store it separately in his scroll pouch.

"I cannot thank you enough. I have so little left that whatever I can find of them is priceless to me." He said.

Sayuki simply smiled warmly before looking over at the other two children. "I see what you mean about seeing where they go, Hamano-kun."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at her choice of address but didn't comment.

"Maybe one day he will be your son-in-law." Sayuki nearly choked on air at that comment before taking on a contemplative look.

"You know, I wouldn't mind that. As long as Sakura is happy." She said, her tone soft.

Hamano chuckled quietly. "Only a few hours ago you wouldn't have given that any consideration."

Sayuki nodded. "I have you to thank for that." She paused. "Though I am curious as to what you first said. The way you said it made it sound as if the 4th would never hurt Naruto, let alone kill him(1). Looking at him now I can see it, but there was something else behind what you said. Something you know." Her tone was light, not even accusatory in any way, but Hamano winced, thinking back to what he had learned at Ryushi's smithy earlier.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Ryushi had been expecting him, so had the documents he'd borrowed from the library out on a back table and had just indicated them when he'd entered._

_Hamano noticed the man seemed troubled as he worked._

"_Something the matter?" He asked._

_Ryushi didn't even look up from his work. "Just look at the files. They're the only ones that fit just so you know."_

_Deciding not to push it any further, he went over and picked up the first file._

_The attached image was of a beautiful red haired woman with expressive grey/blue eyes. He looked at the attached information sheet_

_Name: Kushina Uzumaki_

_Alias: Red Hot-blooded Habanero _

_DOB: July 10__th__ 36 A.K.F. (2)_

_Place of Birth: Uzushiogakure_

_Blood Type: B_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Status: Deceased_

_Date of Death: October 10__th__ 60 A.K.F._

_Hamano paused there. Naruto's mother seem quite normal so far. The only real thing to note was that Naruto had been given his mother's name rather than his father's, for whatever reason. He did not know. Though it appeared Kushina had quite the temper and was quite powerful if the alias was anything to go by._

_However, the next two entries nearly made him drop the paper._

_Last Known Residence: Namikaze Compound_

_Additional notes: Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. In possession of a unique chakra that allows the use of special chakra chains. In possession of the Uzumaki bloodline abilities._

_Ryushi noticed him freeze. "So you see now." He muttered. Hamano didn't respond, slowly picking up the second file. Not that he needed two he already knew what name would adorn this one. Minato Namikaze._

_He didn't read this one. There was no point, as the picture made it clear. Naruto was the son of two of the most powerful Ninjas of their generation._

_Now it made sense why Naruto wasn't told any of his heritage. As the son of Minato Namikaze Iwagakure would be sure to hunt him down and kill him. To say nothing of the council. As the last member of a council level clan the council would have pounced upon him._

_Then the last 2 files caught his eye. One thicker than the others, Naruto's own file and the other._

_He wondered briefly why Ryushi had brought Naruto's file till he'd found the additional notes. Well, that definitely explained why everyone called him a demon. Short sighted idiots the lot of them._

_The last file was the smallest. This one wasn't about an individual, no. This one read Uzumaki bloodline abilities. They were simple, but definitely impressive. Massive chakra capacity along with enhanced healing rate and extended lifespan. However the clan had been nearly wiped out with the destruction of Uzushiogakure._

_He knew he'd hadn't been dealt the best hand in life but Naruto really got the worst one imaginable._

"_I see." Hamano said dropping the papers back on the table. "Thank you for getting these for me."_

_Ryushi looked over at him. "Even if you would rather not know now." Said the black smith._

"_It was my choice. Now I have to live with it. Heh. At least I can tell him about the bloodline. I'll have to talk to the Hokage about the fox though. See about telling Naruto."_

_Ryushi turned back to his work. "So I'll see you when the weights are done then." He said as Hamano headed for the door._

"_Actually." Said the Brunette pausing. "I may have to add another set of training weights to the order. I'll keep you posted."_

_Ryushi smiled at what was implied by that. "In that case I look forward to seeing you again."_

_Hamano nodded and exited._

_-End Flashback-_

Hamano looked up at Sayuki with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but it isn't my place to say." He said, hoping she would understand.

The red haired woman met his gaze for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"I see… Does he know?" She said, looking over at Naruto.

Hamano followed her gaze. "About the fox? No, he doesn't. I only found out earlier myself."

Sayuki's gaze shifted back to him. "How did you find out? It's an S class village secret." The question was more curious than accusing.

"I had a friend access the archive library." He replied simply. "I'm gonna have to talk to Naruto later and probably have an argument with the Hokage at some point."

He sighed and Sayuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really are an incredible person, learning what Naruto contains yet not judging him for it and even being willing to go against authority to do what you feel is right for your friend." She sounded almost in awe of him as she spoke. "I feel privileged to have even met you and Naruto. From now on I shall be there for both of you if you should need it."

Hamano smiled. Their group of friends was growing and although Naruto was the one he really trusted right now, it felt nice to have people there to support him again. Though he doubted he'd forget the loneliness he'd felt following the loss of his clan and the following year that he spent with the Hokage and the only person who would acknowledge his existence beyond selling him food and equipment. He would move on, living for those who he'd lost.

"Thank you." He couldn't think of anything else as a response to that. "However, we need to help you first."

Sayuki was confused by his wording. "Why do you 'need' to help us?"

Hamano serious disposition came back full force at that though the edge of his lips did twitch up into the semblance of a smile.

"We know how the villagers see us. And we know we can't really change that. All the same, we don't want to bring the attention of those that hate and mistrust me and Naruto on to those who help us. So we are going to discuss how we are going to manage that. When, where and how to act." With that he headed over to where Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the couch.

Sayuki tried to protest only for him to turn around and cut her off by rolling his eyes. "Look I know what I'm doing even if Naruto doesn't. And you're not going to change our minds. So come on." He cocked his head. "Or am I going to have to drag you?"

Sayuki smiled in amusement at the mental image that created. Then let out a small sigh, shaking her head.

"Fine."

Hamano paused a moment to stick his tongue out at her before joining his friends.

* * *

><p>(1) See end of last chapter,<p>

(2) There is no calendar system for Naruto apart from days and months. So I made one. A.K.F is meant to stand for after Konoha founding. And if you work it out logically the village isn't that old. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was trained by Tobirama Senju, the second hokage and brother of the first who founded the village. Under that logic Hiruzen couldn't have started his training that long after Konoha was founded. As his age is listed at 68 at the start of Naruto I decided to make the village older than him by 4 years. Currently the Village is 67 years old. And by the start of the actual Naruto timeline it will be 72.

I know I probably spent too much time on that. But, hey.

Anyhow please tell me what you thought in a review.


	4. Celebrations

Before I start I have a request of sorts. If there is anyone willing to do some art of my stories I would be most grateful. Look at the Art corner of my profile for particular images I would like. I'll be sure to link anything you make as long as you inform me. Please not I am on deviant art under the same name.

Anyhow back to the story. Slightly shorter chapter this time though beta'd by my sister Nami Navigator as usual. Please enjoy.

I own nothing but my clothes and a toothbrush.

* * *

><p>4 months later, October 7th <strong>(1)<strong>

Things had actually gone quite smoothly for the now trio of friends. The acting wasn't all that hard for Sakura. After all it's what she had been doing already, though now she had a reason to keep anchored in reality. **(2)** Sayuki had a little more of an issue with it and had to stop herself from slapping, punching, or kicking various people for badmouthing Naruto and occasionally Hamano.

Speaking of Hamano, the brunette had 'talked' to the Hokage and got permission to tell Naruto of what he contained. The blonde had taken the news rather well, and much to Hamano's surprise almost immediately told Sakura. Her first reaction was to bring up the kunai and sealing scroll example Hamano had used on her mother, reassuring both boys that she did not see Naruto as the Kyuubi. Hamano however had yet to tell the pinkette about Taizen, but Naruto was letting him tell her in his own time. **(3)**

As for training, all three now had their combination weights that Hamano had ordered form Ryushi. They were quite ingenious actually. Each set consisted of a chest harness, a pair of wrist harness and a pair of ankle harnesses. The weights were then attached to these as you went along. Once all the weights were on chakra could be fed into the weight seals placed on them, adding to the weights further. So far none of them had more than 3 of the 6 kilo blocks attached.

So now training was even more strenuous, though they would sit out and rest when they needed, Sakura having to rest most often.

With taijutsu, they were all reasonably fluent with the basic academy style, and although Sakura's was a bit rigid and Naruto's a bit sloppy in execution it was passable. Getting Sakura to do more practical study rather than just using books had helped her immensely. They had also started on basic chakra control exercises; holding leaves to their foreheads with chakra while studying or doing other exercises. Hamano had even brought a pair of practice swords and started training with them after finding most of the scrolls Sayuki had held information on an old clan sword style.

Right now the trio were in the middle of their training. Sakura was currently running through her taijutsu, several leaves pinned to her head arms and hands with chakra, while Naruto was studying a scroll on chakra theory. He had less leaves but in the same places. Hamano was going through some basic kenjutsu stances, though he was quite slow due to the two weights he'd added to his wrists before starting, though he had a similar number of leaves to Naruto pinned to him with chakra.

After a while Sakura stopped with her practice, flopping down next to Naruto and letting the leaves fall off. "What's with the extra weights, Hamano?" She asked, grabbing one of the sealing scrolls they'd brought with them as Naruto turned away from his scroll to hear his friends answer.

Hamano let her unseal a bottle of water from the scroll to have a drink and then tip the rest over her, before he stopped and responded.

"I found something in one of the scrolls that I like the look of. Here, take a look." He said, placing the practice sword down to pick up one of his scrolls and opening it for them to see.

After a moment, to allow Naruto to adjust how he was sitting, Hamano pointed at a particular diagram on the scroll.

It was some kind of handless gauntlet or armored bracer, but what was most special about it was the special mechanism that allowed 3 claws to extend and retract from the back.

Of course Naruto spoke without thinking. "That's cool, but why would you need those if you have the swords?" The earned him a light bonk on the head from Sakura.

"Baka, think about it. The swords are too large to conceal easily and take time to draw. A set of these will act as amour and a hidden weapon. Right Hamano?"

The brunette nodded, grinning at his friend's antics. Sakura's confidence had clearly improved even in the 4 months they had known each other.

"Which explains the weights." Added Naruto.

"Yeah." Was all Hamano said, as he fiddled with another scroll: the one that contained the secret to Kazanari Chakra steel.

"You know." Piped up Naruto. "With you deciding on all this cool weaponry. I think me and Sakura need to look at getting something, Just to keep up" He said jokingly.

Sakura looked at the floor. "I don't know. I'm not that good with ninja tools." She said morosely.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you just need more practice. You can be good with weapons. Believe it!" Enthused Naruto to cheer her up.

Hamano rolled his eyes at them.

'_**Might as well get a ring for them right now. You know it's gonna happen.'**_

Hamano gave Taizen the mental equivalent of a loaded look.

'_We'll see. But it whatever happens, it will be interesting.'_ He thought back before sliding back into his friends conversation.

"You know you don't have to use weapons to be unique. Making your own jutsu's works as well, but you just have to wait longer."

"Yeah, either way we can be really strong." Said Naruto, jumping to his feet.

Hamano rubbed the back of his neck. "You guys want to call it a day?" He asked, causing the other two to look at him like he'd grown another head.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hamano?" Said Naruto.

The brunette chuckled lightly.

"I want to see Ryushi about getting a set of the claws made, maybe a pair of swords as well." He explained, fiddling with the scroll on chakra steel.

"Whew! I really did think someone had replaced you for a moment. You never let off with the training without reason." Said Naruto dramatically.

"You said it." Agreed Sakura.

Hamano raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh come on. I'm not that bad."

The pair just shot him a look.

'_Really?'_

'_**Yep.'**_

'_Meh. It works, and it wouldn't be me otherwise.'_

Hamano could feel Taizen facepalming.

"Anyhow, let's pack up." He said, ignoring the spirit.

With that they dispersed, packing up everything into storage scrolls.

When Sakura moved away from Naruto to pack up some of her taijutsu stuff, Hamano approached her.

"Sakura-san." He said in a half whisper

The pinkette gave him a quizzical look. "Yes?"

Hamano winced at how loudly she had spoken. "Keep your voice down. I don't want Naruto to hear."

Sakura decided to go along with it, for now. "Why?"

"It's about his birthday. It's in 3 days."

"R-" She managed to cut herself of before she shouted it out. "Really? Why didn't Naruto-kun say anything?"

Hamano frowned. "Think about it. What's in 3 days?"

Sakura gasped. The festival to celebrate the death of the Kyuubi was in 3 days. October the 10th. Thinking about it, birthdays for Naruto were something to be avoided.

"Exactly. I want to give Naruto a proper birthday for once. Particularly since you guys both got me stuff for my birthday last month."

"I'm going to help you, and my mum will want to help as well." Sakura's voice was full of determination as she spoke.

"That's why I told you. See you tomorrow Sakura-san."

As Sakura sighed as she watched him leave with all his equipment in storage scrolls. It was clear from how he addressed her that he didn't quite trust her yet. But she knew it would just take time.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

Hamano was at Ryushi's again. However, this time he had 2 scrolls in hand.

"I was wondering when you would show up again. It gets lonely around here with Riyu now at the academy most of the time."

Hamano shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm rather busy myself. Anyhow, I have some work for you." He tossed the scroll with the retractable blade bracers in to the blacksmith.

Ryushi's eyes widened. "Well that's definitely different. It will definitely take more than one go to get the mechanism to work. Definitely something interesting for me to work on." He looked back up at the boy in front of him, noting the scroll he still held.

The brunette followed his gaze and brought the scroll up in front of him. He'd been thinking about this.

"No, not for the moment. The wrist blades are only for training, so don't worry too much about strength and sharpness."

Ryushi looked at him. "Understood. I assume you will want a working pair in the future though."

Hamano nodded putting the old scroll away.

"And the other scroll?" Continued the blacksmith.

"For later. It's not something I can easily trust someone with."

"Clan secret?" It was more of a request for confirmation than a question.

Hamano nodded. "I hope that I can one day trust you with it enough to let you have access to it."

Ryushi turned back to his forge. "I see. I will earn your full trust to see what is in that scroll." He pointed his poker at the scroll. "I assume it's ok to copy this."

Hamano nodded.

"Thank you. I'll have the wrist blades ready in 2, maybe 3 weeks."

Hamano bowed "I'll see you then Takama-san." He said ducking out the door.

* * *

><p>3 days later. October 10th.<p>

Naruto let out a sigh as he checked his calendar and the early morning sun streaked in through his window. Part of him hoped that Hamano and Sakura would make this day better for once. Somehow he doubted it. He hadn't told either of them that today was his birthday after all. With a final sigh he consigned himself to another birthday full of running and pain.

What he didn't expect was for someone to knock on his door just as he finished putting on his jumpsuit.

He opened the door carefully to find both Hamano and Sakura standing there. Which was strange. Normally he would head out to Hamano's house to help him with getting the days training materials together, then they would both head to the Haruno household and pick up Sakura, before heading to their training area on the Hokage monument together.

Also off was the fact that neither was wearing their training gear and there was a distinct lack of storage scrolls on Hamano's person.

"Hamano, Sakura-chan, what are you guys doing here?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Did you forget what day it is you baka?" She said good naturedly.

Naruto stared at them wide eyed. They knew it was his birthday and were here to celebrate it with him. The question running through his head was how?

It must have been pretty clear on his face because Hamano explained without him having to ask.

"Same way I learnt about the fox. I got hold of your file." Neither Naruto or Sakura questioned how he managed that. Their brunette friend had a habit of getting what he needed by what ever means possible. Most of the training scrolls they used had been 'borrowed' from the academy and both of them knew that Sayuki had Hamano empty his pockets every time he came around to prevent him from leaving with half the pens in the house. Their friend's kleptomania aside, they were here for Naruto.

"Come on." Said Sakura. "My mum's making a special breakfast for us."

Naruto felt tears in his eyes. Maybe now that he had friends this birthday wouldn't be so bad.

For some reason they'd decided to take the ground route to Sakura's house, somewhat hoping that there wouldn't be anyone out looking for Naruto this morning. No such luck.

The trio were about halfway to the Haruno household when a mob of about 20 villagers rounded a corner several buildings away and spotted Naruto. The various makeshift weapons they carried made their intent perfectly clear.

Naruto immediately froze up, fearing what they would do. However a hand on each shoulder from both of his friends reassured him.

Looking at each of them reassured him further. Sakura looked at him with an assured but sad smile as she gestured with her head, as if saying 'let's go.'

Hamano on the other hand was grinning slightly.

"Looks like it's time for some escape and evasion training then."

The brunettes comment bought a smile to his face.

"Appears so." He replied.

"Well, let's go then."

With that, the trio took off away from the mob that began running after them. Instantly it became clear that, despite the early hour, most of them were drunk.

Hamano took point with Naruto and Sakura following.

With their Ninja training, even incomplete, the villagers struggled to keep up and resorted to lobbing whatever came to hand at the trio as they dashed through the village streets.

Strangely enough, the three friends actually found themselves enjoying the chase. The villagers had poor aim for the most part, so dodging the projectiles wasn't particularly hard. It also made it become boring quite quickly. So after about 10 minutes Hamano suddenly took the trio up onto the roofs. Which nearly had Sakura and Naruto run into a wall.

"Hey, at least warn us." Snapped Sakura once they were on the roof.

Hamano chuckled. "Sorry, but it does keep you alert."

"But still…" She trailed off.

"Over the street." Barked out the brunette, almost immediately jumping over the street to the rooftops on the other side. His two friends stumbled for a moment then followed.

"Was that better?" He said smirking once they'd caught up.

"Hamano, you're being an ass." Admonished Naruto, sounding unusually mature for once.

The brunette's smirk vanished. "You're right. Sorry." They continued in silence for a moment before Hamano turned of the roof.

"Hey, where are y-. Oh." Sakura stopped when she realized Hamano had dropped into her garden and Naruto had followed. She dropped down as well, just in time for her mother Sayuki to walk out.

"There you all are." Said the older Haruno with a smile. She then noticed their slightly messy appearance. "Did something happen?" She asked.

Hamano shrugged. "Nothing serious. Just had to run from a mob. No injuries."

"As far as we know." Added Sakura looking pointedly at Naruto. They all knew the blond's habit of hiding injuries.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." He said, holding his hands up defensively.

Hamano and Sayuki both chuckled at the pair, inciting slight blushes from both.

"Seeing as everyone is fine, come in and wash your hands. I made pancakes for breakfast."

The trio were in the house before you could say kunai.

A little while later the three had finished their breakfasts and were sitting on the couch.

"So, is this better than normal Naruto-Kun?" Asked Sakura with a bright smile.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Sakura-Chan, it's awesome."

"Hey, stop talking like we're finished. We have the rest of the day yet." Said Hamano, pulling out two storage scrolls and unsealing them to reveal two wrapped presents.

Sakura jumped off the couch darted over to a small cupboard and pulled out a present of her own. Then Sayuki appeared holding another parcel.

Nartuo could only stare at them wide eyed.

"Can't have a birthday without presents, can we?"

The blond burst out in happy tears and proceeded to hug each of them in turn.

First Sakura, then Sayuki and finally Hamano, though that one was a little awkward seeing as Hamano still had a present in each hand.

"You know you're meant to wait till after you've got your presents to thank everyone." Commented the brunette with a slight smirk once Naruto had released him.

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Yeah, but I can thank you for giving me a birthday I can enjoy."

Hamano's smirk grew. "True. Hmm, I think Sayuki-san should go first." The elder Haruno nodded, stepping forward to hand Naruto a large flat present wrapped in orange paper with Kunai printed on it.

Naruto took it carefully then proceeded to shred the paper off it, revealing the contents to be a ramen cookbook for beginners. "Awesome kaa-san! Now I can make Ramen rather than heat up some instant stuff."

Sayuki was slightly caught off guard buy the manner of address but was inwardly pleased with it. She only needed for Hamano to see her as the same and everything would be perfect.

The presents from Hamano and the one from Ryushi that Hamano had brought along were opened quickly, revealing a hidden Kunai mechanism and a Kaiken style Tanto respectively. They received a similar thanks, though Naruto asked to be reminded to go thank Ryushi in person later. Lastly came Sakura's present. By this point she'd retaken her seat next to him and so handed her present across.

It had the same paper as her mother's present, but was less neatly wrapped, so it was clear that Sakura had done it herself.

This one Naruto opened much more carefully, barely ripping the paper. Out of the paper he pulled a set of blue goggles. **(4)**

"I thought you might like something to wear until you got your forehead protector." She said, looking down at her feet as she drew imaginary patterns on the floor with the toe of her shoe nervously.

Her nervousness at her present's reception was cute, but it prevented her from seeing Naruto's thankful hug coming, causing it to catch her off guard and end up with both participants falling off the couch.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I just wanted to thank you for an awesome present." Said Naruto picking himself up.

Sakura followed him to stand smiling happily. Now she knew he liked her present.

"As long as you like it. Just be more careful next time. Baka." She said giving him a light bonk on the head.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of fun and games plus some fantastic birthday food.

Eventually the fun came to an end and the three friends collapsed, exhausted, on the living room couch as Sayuki finished preparation for them too sleep over.

"So, how did you like your first proper birthday?" Said a truly sleepy Hamano.

Naruto tiredly turned his head to smile at his friend, Sakura having already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"It was awesome. You are the best friends ever."

The brunette smirked.

"Believe it." He mumbled nodding off.

From the door to the room Sayuki watched them fall asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>I know I kinda ignored it in the beginning but this story starts about the 3 or 4th of march, which has Riyu's class starting at the academy at the beginning of September and the date at the beginning of the chapter give the time skips is about October the 7th.

**(2)** This is actually my opinion. Sakura wanted so badly to fit in that she acted like she liked Sasuke but kept it going to the extent she lost herself to the act. Here she still has the act but also has a reason and an anchor not to loose herself in it because of Naruto and Hamano. Mainly Naruto though.

**(3) **I know I'm kinda rushing this a bit but to be honest it's not really worth going over in much detail. The conversation with Hiruzen would be similar to Hamano and Naruto's encounter with the Hokage in the first chapter just without Naruto. Also to be honest having Naruto and Sakura know about the Kyuubi doesn't change much when we get to the canon storyline really it just makes their relationship more solid.

**(4)** Thinking of presents for Naruto is a damn lot harder than I thought it would be.

Please read and review and thank you everyone who has continued to read my stories so far. And any artists check out the art corner on my profile thanks.


	5. Discovered

**Well I should have had this out a few days go but my sister being busy and me being lazy has delayed it a bit. Anyway usual thanks to my sister NamiNavigator (A.K.A. the comma corrector.) For beta'ing this chapter. **

I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura/Taizen'**_

**"Demon Speech"**

* * *

><p>6 Months later.<p>

Sakura rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited to be called out for her turn to spar. Being without the weights was interesting. She felt like she could run on air.

As she waited her mind drifted back over what had happened over the last half a year.

One of the most important things to her had happened the morning after Naruto's birthday. Hamano finally told her about Taizen, proving his trust in her, which she could tell the now clan-less boy had trouble giving. After that Hamano also became more open with her mother and Ryushi the blacksmith.

Thinking of Ryushi brought Sakura to Riyu. The blacksmith's daughter turned up to their training now and again, having either figured out where they did it or been told by Hamano. Her and Naruto weren't sure which.

Speaking of training, they had all progressed. Their chakra control exercise was now levitating a leaf rather than sticking it to themselves. Her own Taijutsu could now be considered competent, while the other two had been practicing with their new weapons, Hamano with wrist blades and Naruto with the Hidden Kunai mechanism and Tanto he'd got for his birthday.

Sakura was particularly happy to remember that Naruto wore the goggles she gave him for his birthday almost constantly something she reciprocated by wearing the bracelet and ribbon Naruto had got for her birthday as much as she could as well.

Her name being called out brought Sakura back from her thoughts and she made her way to the ring.

She took stance and smiled upon seeing her opponent. Ami. Over half a year with Hamano and Naruto had really helped Sakura's confidence. So she was sure she could take the purple haired bitch.

"So forehead, are you ready to be embarrassed in front of Sasuke-kun?" Taunted the purple haired girl.

The pinkette smiled taking stance. "I think it will be you being embarrassed this time Ami." She replied calmly despite the fact that her inner self was ranting.

'_**Who cares about Sasuke, it's Naruto-kun who I want to impress! CHA!'**_

Ami's smirk faltered. Sakura had never answered back before. Sure, she hadn't interacted with the pinkette for the past 6 months, partly because of Hamano and partly because no one knew where to find Sakura outside of the academy. But there was no way 'Forehead' could have changed that much. Was there?

Not letting the verbal barbs go any further, Iruka brought his hand down. "Begin."

Sakura smirked as Ami ran at her. The purple haired bully had no idea how badly she was going to be beaten.

Once close enough Ami opened with a straight punch. Sakura shifted stance slightly, blocking the punch and countering with a palm strike that knocked her former bully back, stumbling as she went.

Before Ami could regain her footing Sakura dropped down, right leg out, and span. Sweeping her opponent's feet from under her, Sakura continued through with the spin, bringing her leg back. Then as she came round to face Ami again she jumped up, using the momentum to land a devastating uppercut as her opponent fell.

Everyone watched as Ami flew limply up a few feet before thudding back down to earth in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

Sakura allowed herself a slight smile of satisfaction at the stunned silence of the other students. Well, apart from one. "That was awesome Sakura-chan!" Yelled a certain blue-eyed blond.

Somehow she managed to shoot him an annoyed look, though she really wanted to run up and hug him. Keeping up the act was hard.

"How did you do that?" Asked an amazed Ino.

Sakura turned to her blond friend. "Practice." She deadpanned, turning back to watch the rest of the fights.

It wasn't long till the boys got to spar.

Shino took to the ring and to everyone's surprise Hamano volunteered. Then Naruto and Sakura realised what their friend was doing. The brunette hated losing and loved a challenge but wanted to maintain his cover. Shino had the misfortune of being one of the few in the class that the scared boy could get away with beating, provided he played his cards right.

There was no banter this time. Shino being his usual quiet self while Hamano couldn't be assed.

Seeing no reason to delay any further Iruka brought his hand down. "Begin."

Neither boy moved, Shino sizing his opponent up while Hamano seemed content to stand and wait.

After a few moments Shino charged forward with a punch. Hamano responded by leaning aside to dodge only to be caught in the hip by Shino's follow up kick and knocked down. As he fell the brunette's leg snapped out knocking the Aburame back a step, giving the scarred boy the time to get back to his feet.

As soon as he was back up Shino attacked again. Hamano saw it and immediately saw the bug users intention. Shino was going to try and force him out of the ring.

The brunette's eyes hardened as they opened slightly. There was no way he was losing this.

Shino's punch landed on Hamano's left shoulder, spinning him around. As that happened the brunette's right arm shot out, seemingly with the momentum, and clumsily clubbed Shino round the head, pulling the bug user over at the same time.

Now both of them were falling Hamano brought his right leg up between them. At that moment the two combatants locked gazes. Hamano's hardened but still hooded gaze was noticed by the bug user, causing Shino's eyes to widen slightly.

On the sidelines Shikamaru looked on curiously having noticed something as well.

That was when Hamano made his move, twisting his torso into the ring while kicking out with his raised leg. The effect of which pushed Shino out of the ring and caused the scarred blond to land within it. A planned win that looked messy enough to have been seen as a fluke by the onlookers.

With the spar concluded Iruka declared the winner and both participants shook hands, though Hamano noticed Shino looked at him curiously as they did so and inwardly grimaced.

The rest of the spars passed without much incident, even the one between Naruto and Sasuke, which lasted about 3 seconds, and ended without much butting of heads.

Though Sakura was annoyed at the fact that Naruto couldn't fight like she knew he could, and that she had to fawn over Sasuke when he won, because of the act.

Fortunately she kept her reaction to merely clenching her fists. Throughout it all Shino kept his analytical gaze on Hamano until Shikamaru started talking to him, which seemed to add Naruto as another target for observation.

* * *

><p>Academy playground a short while later.<p>

"That was really cool when you beat Shino." Enthused Naruto.

Hamano just shrugged, though the barest hint of an amused smile did grace his features.

"I just got lucky. That's all."

"But at least you won." Countered the blond with a sheepish grin. "I haven't beaten Sasuke-teme even once. I wish I was good enough to do that." He said sounding slightly subdued.

"Something tells me you already are." Said a monotone voice from behind them.

The pair turned to find Shino and, a surprisingly not bored looking, Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, looking confused. Hamano had to admit Naruto was an excellent actor.

"This is troublesome enough as it is without you making it difficult."

Hamano kept silent allowing Naruto to keep up the act.

"Difficult? How am I difficult?" Replied Naruto, now looking even more confused.

Shino spoke next. "It is pointless to deny it. We both saw it."

"Saw what?" Snapped Hamano folding his arms. His sharp tone caused the two amateur investigators to flinch.

Unfortunately, neither backed down.

"Kazanari-san. I saw it in your eyes during our spar. You were in complete control. None of your moves were accidental, you just made them appear so."

Hamano frowned. He could not readily deny it in front of firsthand evidence though he could try it for Naruto.

"Ok, that's me but that doesn't mean Naruto can beat Sasuke."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "You really are troublesome." He said, causing Shino to look at him. "Fine. I'll do it then. You're nearly as troublesome as they are."

The Nara turned back to the two friends. "When Sasuke hit Naruto." He nodded at the blond. "He rolled with it. Instinctively. You could have recovered from the attack much quicker than you did."

Naruto's smile dropped slightly.

Hamano let out a sigh as Naruto asked "Give up?" through hand signals.

The brunette nodded.

"Fucking Lazy Genius's and overly logical bug users." He muttered quietly in annoyance, only to be batted over the head by Naruto.

"What did Kaa-san say about you swearing?" Admonished Naruto in a serious tone, surprising the other two on multiple counts.

"Not to." Hamano growled out in reply as he rubbed his new bruise.

Naruto then put together exactly what Hamano had said.

"Also, what do you mean genius. Shikamaru's grades are the worst save for mine."

Hamano rolled his eyes. "I did say lazy. Intelligence means nothing if you don't use it."

"It is considered rude to ignore people." Commented Shino.

The brunette glared at the bug user slightly. "It's also considered rude to butt in on other peoples conversations." He snapped back, bringing the Aburame up short.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru, shifting Hamano's hooded gaze to him.

Naruto put a hand on his friend's shoulder, calming him down somewhat.

Hamano took a deep breath.

"Come to the top of the Hokage Monument after academy finishes. We'll explain then." He said, then looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Sakura?" Asked the blond.

"Sakura." Confirmed the brunette with a nod.

Naruto took his hand off his friends shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Right. This is going to suck. Why do we do it this way anyway?" Asked the blond.

Hamano smiled thinly. "Because it fits with our acts."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "True, but couldn't we have found a way that was less painful to me."

The last Kazanari rolled his eyes. "It was your idea genius, if you hadn't sprung it on Sakura without telling her then it wouldn't be painful."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of his head again.

"Now enough stalling. Sakura needs to know."

Naruto nodded. "Yosh! I will get Sakura-Chan to go out with me today. Believe it!" He yelled, dropping seamlessly back into his act and running off towards where the pink haired girl was. Hamano shook his head, walking after the hyperactive blond.

Once they were out of earshot Shikamaru turned to Shino.

"They really are troublesome."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Sakura was annoyed. She was with her 'Friends' as they swarmed her and asked her how she got so strong. To be honest the whole thing left a bitter taste in her mouth, particularly the fact that she couldn't give Naruto and Hamano the credit for her improvement.<p>

She couldn't believe she'd wanted to fit in with group a while ago. They were all so… So shallow. Appearance was everything to most of them. In fact most seemed to be in the academy just to look good, particularly in front of Sasuke.

She couldn't say what they saw in him anymore. Sure, he's good looking and has that dark and mysterious air around him, but that was about all he had going for him since his clan was killed not long after he joined the academy.

She let out a slight sigh. Just small enough for no one to notice this was going to be a long day.

A flash of orange caught her eye and she saw Naruto running towards her. She mentally grimaced knowing what she had to do next. She hated doing it seeing as it hurt Naruto, but it was kind of her fault, reacting out of embarrassment the first time they did it in front of everyone. Oh well, might as well get it over with and get the message.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto yelled obnoxiously. "Will you go out with me?" He yelled, causing the other girls to snigger at her. _**'Bitches.'**_ Snapped inner Sakura.

She sighed mentally before going through their act.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, bashing Naruto hard on the head. "I'll never go out with a loser like you. Sasuke-kun is so much better that you."

Even as she said it felt wrong. The names and honorific's were the wrong way round. Discarding that thought for now she focused on Hamano, who had walked up a few moments after she'd hit Naruto and was now hauling the blond up to disguise the hand signals.

"_Will have company later, very smart."_ He signed, indicating Shino and Shikamaru.

So someone had figured them out and Hamano was now in damage limitation mode.

She flicked her hair to disguise the nod she sent back.

With the message sent and understood, the two outcasts slid away, leaving Sakura to deal with the Harpies that were her supposed friends.

As Sakura watched them go she let out another veiled sigh. _'I wish Naruto-kun would ask me out for real.'_ She thought.

Naruto rubbed his head as he and Hamano walked away. "Damn, she keeps getting stronger. That hurt a lot more than last time." Muttered the blond.

"You do realize she pulled that hit." Replied the Kaitsuugan wielder.

Naruto winced at the implications of that.

"I think she has the potential to surpass Lady Tsunade, if she puts her mind to it." Continued the brunette.

Naruto looked back at the pinkette. "Sakura-Chan is really cool."

Hamano just smiled.

* * *

><p>Later, atop the Hokage monument.<p>

Naruto and Hamano sat atop the 4th Hokage's head, reading a scroll each as they waited for the others to turn up.

"Ne, Hamano, why is Sakura-chan not here yet?" Asked Naruto out of the blue.

"She's probably gone to bring Sayuki-san along as well. Seeing as she's part of this as well."

The blond nodded and turned back to his scroll, only to break the silence a few moments later.

"Why don't you call her Kaa-san?"

Hamano stopped looking at the scroll to gaze out over the village in thought. Then he dropped his gaze.

"I'm… Not ready yet." He replied quietly.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, reading into what his friend had said.

"You don't trust her enough?" He asked. There was no anger in his tone. He knew Hamano had trouble trusting anyone, him and Sakura being the exceptions because of circumstance. Anyone else would have to earn his trust the hard way.

"You're ri…" Hamano started to answer, but seemed to catch himself for moment before changing his response. "I don't know."

Naruto nodded in understanding. It wasn't much, but it was progress.

Any further conversation between the boys was cut off when the Haruno's arrived.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Kaa-san!" Greeted Naruto. Hamano just waved his greeting.

"Naruto! Hamano!" Sakura called back, running up and embracing both of them, glad to be able to do so after a day of their act keeping them apart.

Sayuki stood back with a smile as she watched her daughter and the two boys, who she had already come to view as her adoptive sons, hugged each other.

"From what Sakura's told me it seems like our act has been figured out. Hamano-kun." Said Sayuki interrupting the embrace, though she couldn't help but notice her daughters' reluctance to break contact with a certain blond.

The brown haired boy grimaced. He didn't like things going wrong, particularly if they were because of his mistake.

"Yeah. Two kids from our class. Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's not that surprising that it was those two that figured it out." He muttered.

Sakura and Sayuki nodded.

The sound of footsteps behind brought the group's attention round to the two boys in question.

Suddenly finding themselves under 4 intense gazes, the two boys did a good impression of a deer in the headlights. (**B/N: OMG OWL CITY SQUEE!**) **(A/N: *Face palm*) **Surprisingly so in the case of Shino.

Fortunately, Hamano stepped forward to break the tension.

"Good, you're here." Said the scarred boy. "Come on take a seat. I'm sure you want an explanation."

The two boys glanced at each other hesitantly but complied as everyone else sat as well, though both Shikamaru and Shino seemed rather surprised that Sakura sat not only next to Naruto but noticeably close, despite there being plenty of room.

Ignoring the boys' reactions Hamano cut to the chase. "Right, before we start properly, have you told anyone else about this?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Nah. This is troublesome enough as it is without having anyone else involved."

"I decided it prudent to consult with you first, given that you have kept it secret."

The other four present let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We appreciate that." Said Sayuki. "However, we would like you to keep it that way. We will explain why in a minute." There was no threat in the woman's tone, but there was a definite sense of warning to it.

Both boys nodded again but didn't say anything.

Naruto was the next to speak. "So what do you guys actually know?" He asked.

Hamano smiled. "And what do you think you know."

The Nara and Aburame heirs took a moment to respond. An intelligent Naruto was still a rather foreign concept.

Shino was the one who started to explain.

"We know that when we encounter you 3 at the academy it is all an act. And Haruno-San here is part of it. I thought that Kazanari-san was the only one when I saw how his eyes focused during our spar. However, Nara-san also saw it and we came to the conclusion that Naruto was involved due to how much time you both spend around each other. We had no idea the Haruno's were involved."

"It was rather troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

Hamano and Sayuki both nodded.

"I suppose we better explain why we do it." Said Sakura, looking over at Hamano.

The scarred brunette hmm'ed his assent before speaking.

"Ok, I don't know if you noticed, but me and Naruto are actively shunned by much of the population of the village. Naruto more than me."

"You because of many people distrusting your clan. I'm not sure about Naruto though. Troublesome." Stated the Nara heir lazily.

Hamano let out a sigh. "You are right on my part, and we can't actually tell you why Naruto is treated like that. Even if we do know. Anyway, the villagers dislike is the main reason for our act. If we displayed our actual strength people would wonder how we got stronger and seek to stop us because would be a threat to them." He explained.

"What about the Haruno's?" Asked Shino.

The last Kazanari gestured towards Sakura, allowing her to take over.

"They saved me from some bullies and became my friends. Once they had changed my mum's opinion of them we agreed to have us act as before in public to protect us from the villagers hatred of them." She looked over at Naruto and smiled. "They're also helping me to get stronger. Though we'll probably plan it so that I'll also hide how strong I really am from now on, because I think I showed off a bit too much today." She finished with an awkward smile.

The two outsiders accepted the explanation without much reaction. Shikamaru presumably because it would be too much effort, and Shino because that's how he was.

Shikamaru had one question left though. "Is the way the rest of the village treats you really that bad?" He asked.

Hamano just looked him straight in the eye, scar prominent on his face. "Yes."

That silenced any further questions from the two. However Sayuki was not finished.

"So now you know why we are keeping up the act." Said the woman her tone level. "We would all appreciate if you kept everything you've learned to yourself." Her eyes then took on a dangerous look. "If I learn that you have told someone and it harms any of these three in any way," She gestured at Hamano, Naruto and Sakura, her tone now threatening and dangerous, "I will do anything my power to make your life hell. I consider both Hamano and Naruto my children alongside Sakura, and don't you forget it."

The two clan heirs nodded vigorously, clearly scared out of their wits having been exposed to a mothers wrath previously, while the other three looked on in awe. Though, Hamano's eyes were tinged with joy and tears had gathered at the corners.

"Good. You may go now."

Dismissed, the two terrified boys scrambled away as if the Kyuubi himself was chasing them.

Sayuki straitened with a satisfied smile. Those boys would be too scared to do anything.

She turned back to the other children still smiling. Only for her smile to falter when she saw the tears in Hamano's eyes.

"Hamano are you – Ooph!." She didn't get to finish her question as the boy in question jumped at her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Kaa-san. Sorry." She heard the boy say, though it was muffled by his face being pressed against her stomach.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. Kaa-san, thank you."

Sayuki crouched down to embrace the boy as she understood what he meant. She allowed herself a smile. She had gotten in. Her act of protectiveness had been the last step in earning the young boys trust. And now he was apologising for doubting her and thanking her for being there.

"Shh. It's ok. It's fine. I'm here." The woman assured. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She kept up the soft words till Hamano calmed down. Once the tears had stopped Sayuki looked up at her daughter and Naruto. With a wide smile she opened her arms from around Hamano welcoming them in.

The two children shared a smile before jumping in creating a group hug with smiles all round, Hamano's trust now earned by all of them and his shell now breeched.

As they embraced the only thing on their minds was that now they were one as part of a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems a little of my sisters insanity got in there. Oh well she is good at being a beta.<strong>

**On a slightly more serious note. I will be implementing a major time skip for the next chapter to just before the Genin exams. Why? Because I don't have enough ideas to continue with them being this you. It might change so I don't have the big skip but I would have to get some new ideas.**

**Anyway please drop a review to tell me what you think and or give suggestions if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Graduations

**I'd like to say this was uploaded from Hey-On-Wye also know as the Town of Books or the Hey book festival where I spent wednesday to friday last week. Unfortunately I can't but I can say this was beta'd in the car heading to and from Hey by my Sister (NamiNavigator though she did say about changing her Author name). Though I didn't et to upload this from Hey I did to a notable amount of writing there so I will have some new chapters finished soon. That said both my Brother and Sister are busy with exams at the moment so getting chapters beta'd may take a while.**

**Anyway usual thanks to my Sister and I Disclaim the fact that I claim any rights to Naruto.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>4 years and 10 months later<p>

Much had happened since Shikamaru and Shino had discovered the group's act. Thankfully, Sayuri's threat had been enough to keep the two from blowing their cover. It had been an interesting couple of years. One of the most memorable incidents was when Hamano had decided to help Naruto with his difficulty in utilising the regular **Bunshin**. Somehow the scarred boy managed to sneak into the Hokage tower, steal the scroll of sealing, copy the instructions of the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and return the scroll of sealing without being caught. Neither Naruto, Sakura nor Sayuki knew how he pulled it off, but didn't question Hamano's kleptomaniac habits and accompanying skill. In the end all three academy students learnt the advanced technique, quickly turning it to use to speed their training after Sakura realised it's information gathering ability. However, she and Hamano could only create 5 and 8 clones respectively compared to Naruto creating hundreds and still being able to train.

After that their training had taken off. All of them now wore full sets of weights with the weight seals varying between each of them. Surprisingly, it was Sakura who carried the most, having decided to work on her strength, which was high for anyone her age. Hamano and Naruto wore similar amounts of weight but spread out differently. Naruto had the weight balanced around his body, while Hamano had it more around his arms and legs to promote limb speed.

In terms of Ninjutsu Naruto was the clear leader; his use of Shadow clones meant he already had a few low level techniques down had already started wondering about elemental affinities. Sakura was next with a Doton and Suiton technique in her repertoire. Hamano only had a single Katon, but to be honest Ninjutsu wasn't really his focus.

Genjutsu was a weak area for all of them. Sure, they could dispel them easily enough in theory, but Hamano had been unable to find any scrolls on the art.

Sakura and Naruto had also found their specialities in the 4 and a bit years, and had been putting notable effort towards them. Sakura was making progress to be a medic-nin, while Naruto had found he had a real ability with **Fuinjutsu**. Hamano had made significant progress with his clan based techniques and Kenjustu and Taijutsu styles.

As for Shurikenjutsu and other ninja weapons, they were all more than competent for their age and Naruto and Sakura had started developing their own Taijutsu styles.

A 13 year old Sakura continued to weave through the crowds on autopilot. She had grown over the years and now wore a red sleeveless top and biker short along with fingerless biker gloves. As for her hair, it was kept at shoulder length - a slight rebellion against her act of being a Sasuke fangirl, but easily explainable.

However, her mind was on other things as she moved through the crowd. Particularly the coming Genin exams and a certain blond. More the blond than the exams. Naruto had kept up his act of asking her out while at the academy but never once had he asked her for real. Maybe she should ask him why.

Leaving the crowds, the Pinkette made a beeline for her own house. She needed to talk to her mother. She found Sayuki in the kitchen almost as soon as she got home.  
>"Kaa-san, I'm home."<p>

Sayuki turned and smiled. "Thank you for getting these dear. Now, go and join Hamano and Naruto before they hurt themselves."

Sakura smiled slightly. Both of the boys had a tendency to push themselves too far. However she sidelined that thought, remembering what she had come here to do.

"Actually, before that I want to talk."

Sayuki put down the food she was preparing and turned around fully. She had a pretty good idea of what this was about.

"I assume this is about Naruto?" She asked, causing her daughter to turn a similar colour to her hair.  
>"Y-y-yes but how?" Stammered Sakura.<p>

The Haruno matriarch just smiled knowingly. "I'm your mother. I think I can notice the way you look at Naruto. Hamano noticed as well. So what is it you want to know?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. If Hamano had noticed as well, then he and her mother had probably been waiting for something like this to happen.

"It's just… Well Naruto always asks me out while at the academy but…"

"Not while you're outside together and don't have to act." Her mother finished for her.  
>Sakura nodded.<p>

"And you want him to?"

The young teen reddened and nodded once more. There was a pause before Sayuki spoke. "I think that is because it's a lot easier to ask something like that when you know the answer you going to get."

Sakura frowned, thinking about what her mother had said. "That all I'm going to say. I think you can figure the rest out on your own."

"I need to talk to Naruto-kun." Said Sakura.

Sayuki smiled. "Then go and see him."

Thanking her mother, the pinkette ran out to find her two friends. Watching her daughter run off towards the Hokage monument, Sayuki smiled. It may be a bit early for the two but there was clearly something special between Naruto and Sakura, something that would easily survive jumping the gun slightly.

* * *

><p>Hamano and Naruto were sparring when Sakura found them, both using their respective styles. Hamano, the rapid flowing and changeable <strong>Aitaken<strong> of his clan, while Naruto used his self-developed brawling style, with some assistance from **Kage Bunshin**. The boys had also grown and both were taller than Sakura, Hamano being the tallest of the three by a small margin.

As for clothes, the scarred boy hadn't changed much, keeping the dark jacket and jeans ensemble he used to wear, though in much better state. One of the differences was that he now wore the jacket open revealing a crimson T-shirt underneath. The other was that a pair of sword hilts now rose over his shoulders. Ryushi had forged the swords recently, alongside a functional pair of wrist blades, after the blacksmith saved the young Kazanari from a group of particularly violent and racist villagers, which earned the man Hamano's rarely given trust.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't wearing his normal clothes, which Sakura was thankful for. The orange, white and blue jumpsuit that that Iruka gave him was less than easy on the eyes, even if it did fit with their act. Right now though, he wore black joggers with orange stripes down the sides and a black T-shirt, which suited him a lot more in Sakura's opinion.

Hamano was the first to notice the pinkette's approach and ended the spar. Smiling at her, he turned to leave, only to pause and roll his eyes. Sakura assumed Taizen had made a sarcastic comment.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The scarred boy called back before continuing on his way. Now Sakura rolled her eyes. Between his own observation skills, talks with her Kaa-san and Taizen, Hamano had a slightly annoying trait of knowing exactly what was going on in their group. Though, she was thankful for it on this occasion.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Called Naruto, running over and giving her a hug, which she returned. Stepping back out of the embrace, the blond looked at her.

"So, what did Hamano mean by leaving us to talk?" He asked.

Sakura reddened, suddenly unable to find any words to say. This was a lot easier to do in her head. "Sakura-Chan?" Said Naruto, rapidly becoming concerned.

Fortunately for Sakura, her inner chose that moment to interfere.

'**Hey stop, playing around and get our baka. Cha!'** It was crude and blunt, but it worked. Sakura stopped looking at her feet and smiled.

"There's something I need to ask you Naruto-kun." She said, moving to sit atop the 4th Hokage's head. Naruto followed her and sat down as well.

"What is it you want to ask Sakura-Chan?" Despite the honorific, his tone was serious and slightly wary.

The pinkette fiddled with her fingers nervously, her head bowed. "Ano… I… I want to know. Why don't you ask me out when we're not acting?" She managed to utter while sporting a nuclear blush.  
>Looking up, she found Naruto in a similar state to her own, though he seemed to thinking about something.<p>

"Do you want me to?" He asked after a moments pause. He sounded almost hopeful. Sakura could only nod once in reply, her own face a similar colour to her top.

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed happily.  
>Taking his happiness as a good sign, Sakura fed on it, finding her tongue somewhat. "Y-yeah." She stuttered out.<p>

In an instant the pinkette found herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"In that case." Said the blond, breaking through Sakura's surprise. "Sakura-Chan, would you please go out with me?"

Immediately the pinkette hugged him back, embarrassment suddenly forgotten. "Yes. Of course I will Naruto-Kun."

The new couple stayed like that for a little longer, before Sakura moved to lean against Naruto's shoulder. Then they just sat there in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other's presence. It wasn't till the sun started to set that the silence was broken.

"Ne, Naruto-Kun. Why didn't you ask me out before?" Asked Sakura as she shifted to look at him better.

Naruto shuffled his feet awkwardly at the question. "I was scared I guess… I knew you didn't like Sasuke-Teme anymore, but I didn't know if you like me or someone else… I was afraid that if I asked and you said no, it would affect our friendship."

Sakura giggled as she reached up to cuff him playfully on the back of his head. "You really are a baka. But you're my baka." She said before snuggling up against the blond again. Not really understanding what happened, Naruto just smiled and embraced her.

* * *

><p>Hidden in the in that shadows a short distance away Hamano and Sayuki watched the pair with large smiles on their faces.<p>

"About time." Hamano muttered, just loud enough for his mother figure to hear, causing her to nod.

'**As I said earlier, took them long enough.'** Interjected Taizen, causing his host to frown in annoyance, which Sayuki noticed.

"Taizen being annoying again?" She whispered.

Hamano snorted. "How'd you guess?" He muttered sarcastically, before looking back at Naruto and Sakura who were starting to fall asleep against each other.

"Let them enjoy this. You're all more than ready for the exam." Whispered Sayuki. "We'll carry them back once they're asleep."

Hamano nodded. "Kaa-san…" He whispered getting her attention. "I was about to say the same."  
>Sayuki just smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>3 days later - Konohagakure Ninja Academy<p>

All three of friends sat in their usual places in the class as Iruka and Mizuki walked in. For once, Hamano reacted to the event, raising his head to look at Mizuki for a moment before seemingly falling back asleep.

Due to the importance of the day and the nervousness that that caused, everyone was silent, removing the need for Iruka's big scary head jutsu.

"Ok, seeing as everyone is quiet we will get on with the exam. This will be purely Ninjutsu, as all your other skills have been tested over the course of the year." Said the scarred Chunin. "The test will be performed in next room with both me and Mizuki as proctors. The only requirement to pass is doing the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. We will be testing you alphabetically, so be ready when we call you. It will be noted that if you demonstrate any jutsu outside of the regular techniques you will get extra marks."

Mizuki then stepped forward. "First up. Akimichi Choji." He said, looking at the big boned clan heir.  
>The Chunin and Choji disappeared into the room. A few minutes later Choji exited wearing a Hitai-ate before leaving.<p>

This continued, gradually reducing the number of student as one by one they passed through the room, almost all leaving with a forehead protector. Eventually Sakura and then Hamano went through and came out with Hitai-ate's of their own. Naruto was one of the last to go through, seemingly nervous, but it was all an act. It was based on watching Hinata, just turned down a little. Inwardly, he was confident and thankful that Hamano had forced him to focus on chakra control till could perform a regular **Bunshin**.

Walking into the room, he noticed that Mizuki seemed to glare at him for a moment before settling into his usual friendly expression. The blonde noted the reaction, but wrote it off as his imagination.  
>Once he stopped Iruka spoke.<p>

"Ok Naruto. I need you to perform the **Bunshin no Jutsu** for us."  
>Not saying anything, Naruto made the appropriate hand seal and concentrated. A puff of smoke later and 3 illusionary copies of Naruto stood in the room, much to both Chunin's surprise. From what they had seen, Naruto had trouble making a single clone and even then it looked half dead.<br>Seeing their expressions Naruto laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry if I surprised you Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki-Sensei. I've been practicing."

Iruka shook off his surprise. "I can see that Naruto. Do you have any other jutsu you wish to show us?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head again. "No I don't Sensei. I spent all my time getting this down."

Iruka smiled at the boy he considered somewhat a little brother. "I see. Well it doesn't really matter. You pass!" He said, holding forward a forehead protector.

Naruto reached forward to take the headband almost reverently, briefly glancing at Mizuki as he did so. The Silver haired Chunin seemed to be struggling to hide his anger.

Naruto, however, continued, and as soon as the forehead protector was in his hands, he started shouting and jumping around in jubilation, yelling about how he was on his way to becoming Hokage.

After he calmed down he thanked both Chunin and left to meet up with Hamano.

* * *

><p>Outside.<p>

Naruto was quick to meet up with Hamano, who had already headed to their usual training area atop the Hokage monument with Sakura so they could talk and celebrate together.

"So you passed. I was worried for a minute there." Jibbed the scarred boy when Naruto arrived, only for the blonde to be tackled to the floor by an ecstatic Sakura a moment later.

Naruto grinned from his new position on the floor, hugging his pink haired girlfriend. "As if. We all had this in the bag."

Hamano rolled his eyes. "True, but just because you know you can do something doesn't mean you will always succeed at it. There is a fine line between confidence and arrogance."

Naruto let out a slight sigh. "Yeah, I know." He replied, sitting back up with Sakura.

'**That was unusually profound for you.'** Noted Taizen in a casual tone.

The brunette hmm'd in annoyance. _'Shut it.'_

'**Just making an observation.'**

Having waited for Hamano's mental conversation to finish Sakura spoke up. "Did either of you think Mizuki-Sensei was acting strange today?"

The atmosphere suddenly became a lot more serious. "So you noticed it too Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto, looking directly into her eyes before turning to the other member of their group. "What about you Hamano?"

The scarred boy nodded. "I noticed it as well. It seemed to be mostly directed at you." He replied, indicating the blond with a nod.

"So I wasn't imagining it." Muttered the boy in question.

"Imagining what?" Asked both his friends.

Naruto chuckled nervously under both Hamano's and Sakura scrutiny. "He seemed angry that I passed."

Sakura leant her face against her hand, thinking. "So he was expecting you to fail or wanted you to fail. Why?"

The brunette of the trio let out a sigh. "Because he wanted to use him. From what Mizuki knows about Naruto, he believes Naruto wants to get stronger and be a proper Ninja so…"

"He'd offer me a way to pass or get stronger, and then what? Kill me?" Continued Naruto.

Before that musing triggered and combined a concerned and angry outburst from Sakura, Hamano spoke again. "No, that's too simple a goal. He was definitely after something. The only thing that comes to mind is the scroll of sealing."

Both the blond and pinkette snickered. "Only because you stole it yourself." Naruto pointed out.

"To help you." The scarred boy shot back, effectively shutting his friend up. "Anyway. My guess is he'd have you steal it and then kill you, take the scroll and abandon the village, possibly making it look like you stole it."

Now Sakura's anger boiled over. "That bastard! How dare he want to try something like that with Naruto-Kun. I'll punch his stupid head off."

"Sakura-chan, calm down." Attempted Naruto.

"Calm down? He would have tried to kill you and turn the village against you even more. I-I-I'm so angry it's not fair to you. You are so much bet-"

She was cut off buy Naruto's lips being pressed briefly to hers, much to both hers and Hamano's surprise.

"S-sorry. I j-just wanted to calm you down." Said the now red-faced blond in a panicked tone, bringing his arms up to shield himself from the equally red-faced pinkette.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled, causing the boy to flinch. She then reached round his arms and lightly bonked him on the side of his head. "You really think I would be mad that you kissed me?" She questioned, smiling softly.

Naruto moved out from under his arms blinking. "Er… Kinda, I guess. I mean, I took your first kiss." He replied hesitantly.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation. "You're such a baka. Why would I be mad that you took something that was yours to take? You are my boyfriend after all."

The blonde straightened up, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling sheepishly. "Guess I'm still not used to being your boyfriend."

The pinkette smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Baka." She said quietly.

Hamano clearing his throat interrupted the pair, causing them both look at their friend.

"You two being lovey dovey is cute and all, but can we get back on topic please?" Said the scarred teen in mild annoyance.

"Sorry." Said the couple, releasing their hug and settling for holding hands.

"Mizuki. We have an idea of what he planned to do, but it failed. So what's his next move?" Muttered Hamano, thinking out loud.

"Steal it himself." Said Naruto simply. "It's what I would do."

"When though?" Added the brunette.

"Tonight." This time it was Sakura who answered. "He would want to do it soon, both out of anger and not wanting to be caught acting suspicious."

Hamano couldn't help but smile. He may not have many friends, but they were awesome.

"So. Should we get involved?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. Mizuki is only a Chunin. The ANBU should be able to catch him easily."

Naruto scratched his head. "Makes sense I guess."

Hamano then smirked, which immediately got the young couple's attention.

"And we don't even have to tell anyone, because Hokage-dono has been watching us through his crystal ball the whole time."

Naruto and Sakura shared a glance. They probably didn't want to know how their friend knew that.

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat back from his crystal ball shaking his head. The young Kazanari was too perceptive for his own good sometimes. That said, the information their conversation had provided would definitely insure Mizuki would get caught.

Taking a puff of his pipe, the old man called for his ANBU.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

The trio arrived at the academy as if nothing was different. Sakura competed with Ino in everything. Naruto was his usual hyperactive self and Hamano appeared to be asleep. Though the Scarred teen did save his blond friend from an extremely embarrassing, not to mention potentially painful, incident by knocking him off the desk he had perched on to glare at Sasuke.

Only two others in the class knew that it was all an act, and both of them were far too terrified of Sakura's mother to tell.

As normal, the class degenerated into the usual loud chatting and laughter. In fact almost all of them failed to notice Iruka arrive. Well, until the man's big scary head jutsu came into play. "ALRIGHT YOU BRATS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Needless to say, all the noise stopped particularly abruptly. That was when those who had been chatting realized that Mizuki was not there.

"Now that I have your attention. You may have noticed that Mizuki is not here. I cannot tell you the details, but you will not be seeing him again."

Murmers began rolling around the class as people bought up various musings and theories, though there were a few who remained silent.

Deciding to nip the noise level in the bud before it got too high, Iruka shouted. "Quiet!" Again the nose dissipated quickly.

"Now that we've got that out the way, we can move onto team placements. Team one." The scarred Chunin then began making his way down the list. Eventually, much of the class had been called and the three friends knew they would be called soon. Secretly they shared glances as Iruka began to call out the next team.

"Team 7. Due to the unusual number of students this year it has been decided that this team will have an extra member. The members are: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," The blond let out a joyful shout while Sakura let out an annoyed groan, though inwardly the pinkette was dancing for joy. "Uchiha Sasuke." Now it was Sakura cheering and Naruto groaning though again the pinkette wished she could do the same as her secret boyfriend. "And Kazanari Hamano. Your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Another cheer from Naruto and relative indifference from the pinkette at that one. Hamano didn't appear to move from where he was 'sleeping' but secretly shot his friends a thumbs up. They were all on the same team. It couldn't have gone much better.

Not pausing, Iruka continued with the rest of the teams. The three friends paid particular attention to these, as from the potential members available they knew they would be among the better ones, though all three made a vey good job of concealing it.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

A tracking team, the trio realised. Useful.

"Team 9 is still in circulation and will be skipped. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

The second coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho a capture and interrogation squad. With Team 7 being a general combat squad, it was quite likely they would be working together in the future.

Of course, Ino had to complain about her team placement, but fortunately shut up when the Jounins started to arrive.

"We're going to be here a while." Muttered Hamano once there was only 3 teams left, propping himself up on his elbow as he did so. Naruto looked at him confused (He pulled off that act far too well) while Sakura and Sasuke looked curious.

"What do you mean?" Asked the blond; both he and Sakura already knew, but keeping the act up would be advantageous, at least until the other teams left.

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded in agreement and the scarred boy let out a sigh.

"Hatake Kakashi. Also known as The Son of White Fang, Copy Nin Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan. He is possibly the strongest Jounin in the village. However, he is always 2 to 3 hours late to everything." He explained.

Sakura groaned. "Great. We're going to have to wait at least 2 hours for our sensei to show up."

Hamano then noticed that Sasuke was looking at him intently.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi of the Sharingan." Stated the Uchiha bluntly.

"Ah. Yeah, he has a single fully mature Sharingan from what I know and is quite skilled with it. All I was able to find out was he was given it. I don't know whom by, or why. "

Saskue allowed himself a small smile. It sounded like their sensei would be more useful to him than he'd previously thought.

"How do you know about him?" Asked a confused looking Naruto. The brunette shrugged. "I looked him up, as I did all the Jounins that have taken teams this year. Information is a weapon in it's own right." The blond, the Uchiha and the pinkette looked at the sleepy looking teen in surprise. He apparently took things more seriously then they thought.

A few moments later Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai arrived to take teams eight and ten away, leaving team seven alone.

Almost as soon the other teams were out of the room Naruto and Sakura's demeanours changed, and the two started looking at Hamano pleadingly, much to Sasuke's surprise, though he hid it well.

Hamano on the other hand rolled his eyes. "Impatient much? At least give them the chance to get down the corridor."

The two pouted at the scarred boy as Sasuke blinked in confusion, looking back and forward between each of them.

The blond and pinkette kept up the pouting for a few moments until Hamano let out a sigh. "Fine, go snuggle in a corner or something. Just stop with the childish pouting."

The young couple practically cheered in triumph and Sakura ran over to sit next to Naruto, snuggling up against him just as Hamano suggested.

Discarding his own adopted sleepy persona the scarred teen turned back to Sasuke, only to laugh at the Uchiha's bewildered expression.

Still laughing slightly, the brunette pulled out a scroll and in a puff of smoke unsealed several others from it.

Finding one on Fuinjutsu and another on medical jutsu, he tossed them to Naruto and Sakura respectively before finding one on Kenjutsu for himself.

He looked back to see Sasuke looking even more shocked and disbelieving at what he was seeing. Despite having mostly blocked him out, Hamano could hear Taizen having fits of giggles in the back of his mind.

"W-what the hell is going on?" The raven-haired teen finally managed to ask.

Hamano smirked. "Surprised? Good. That's the reaction we hoped for when we unveiled the real us."

Sasuke frowned. "Are you saying that every day we saw you guys at the academy, you were acting?"

The scarred boy shrugged, still smirking. "Pretty much. Naruto was as he acted at first, and Sakura wasn't part of it to start, but yeah."

The Uchiha heir then looked over at Naruto and Sakura. They were reading their respective scrolls with Sakura resting her head on the blonds shoulder.

"So that isn't some hair brained ploy to make me jealous or something?" He asked.

The brunette shook his head. "No." He then cocked his eyebrow. "Why, is it working?"

Sasuke just glared at him.

Hamano raised his hands defensively. "Fine, fine. Sakura was never really one of your fan girls anyway. So yeah she and Naruto are an item."

Outwardly, the Uchiha was indifferent to the news. However, inwardly he was dancing. One less fangirl to bother him.

Hamano then pulled out a new scroll from his pouch and unsealed a pair of katana and chest harness to hold them on his back, which he quickly put on. He then paused, looking at Sasuke then at the pile of scrolls that were still on the floor, before grabbing one and tossing it at the raven haired boy.

Surprised by the move, Sasuke barely caught it before it hit him in the face. He then proceeded to glare at the thrower.

Hamano just shrugged. "Ninja should always be aware of their surroundings. That's a scroll on chakra control. I think you'll find useful. I suggest you read it while we're waiting."

Sasuke hn'd but sat down and started reading. Rolling his eyes Hamano sat on top of his desk reading his own scroll.

* * *

><p>They were still reading when Kakashi finally arrived, though the silver haired Jounin had to dodge a trio of Kunai from three points in the room.<p>

"You're late." Growled Naruto, Hamano and Sakura, looking up from their scrolls with arms still extended from the Kunai they'd just thrown. Kakashi sweat dropped. This was completely different from what he had expected from the report on the four of them. He looked at Sasuke. Well, three of them were.

"My first impression of you is... I don't like you." Hamano rolled his eyes and Naruto and Sakura grinned slightly. Sasuke didn't react.

"Meet me on the roof." With that the Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I get the feeling he's going to be a pain in the ass." Muttered Naruto.

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Said their scarred friend as he gathered the scrolls back up and resealed them.

"Well, I guess we just have to keep him in line then." Suggested Sakura as they got up to leave.

The three friends shared conspiratory grins as they left the classroom, Sasuke following behind.

Hatake Kakashi had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

**Little unsure if I did the right thing with this chapter please review to tell me what you think but please no flames they are pointless, hurtful, destroy confidence and are a very good at destroying an Authors potential. Don't do it.**

**P.S. Have you seen Sakura in the latest Manga chapters. Absolutely Badass!**

**Whoops nearly forgot to upload this.**


	7. A Test

**And we're back in business! Yes I'm still alive and so are my stories. Do I have an excuse for not updating? Well no, not really. I kept getting distracted by the Xbox, other stories and Youtube. Anyway I'm back now and will be trying to update as many of my stories as possible before the new year. So if you read any of my other stories you're in luck. If not you'll have to wait I'm afraid. Hopefully it won't be as long till I update this again though.**

**As usual my thanks got to my sister NamiNavigator for beta'ing this chapter (Minus the author notes.) And I claim no ownership of anything that is not mine.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

The newly formed Team 7 sat in the training ground of the same number awaiting the arrival of their perpetually late sensei as had happened the day previously.

However, the scene was a little different this time around. For starters, only Sakura was reading. The resident pinkette had a large medical text spread out in front of her that she was studying intently. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Naruto, practicing calligraphy for his seals, Hamano, meditating and Sasuke, brooding.

A sudden and rather loud growling from the raven-haired member of the team distracted the others and caused them to share knowing smiles as they thought back to the day before.

The introduction with Kakashi had been great fun. Though he'd hid it well, it was clear that their real selves had caught their sensei off guard, particularly because they had walked up the wall to get to the roof. The announcement of the survival test had surprised them but they were confident enough in their abilities that it shouldn't be a problem.

When Kakashi had left with his parting words of telling them not to eat, they had huddled up and quickly decided to ignore the Jõnin's words.

Sasuke had already left by this point, apparently believing there was nothing they could offer him. So the trio decided that if the self-centred heir was going to make his bed in such a manner, they'd let him sleep in it.

That led to now with the Uchiha's stomach grumbling away, while the others sat with no such issues. However, none of them had noticed they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was not a man easily caught off guard. Yet three of the Genin on his new team had managed to pull it off without much apparent effort. When he first met them, only the Uchiha had acted like the academy had told him to expect. Because of that he'd actually gone and asked the Hokage if he had any idea what was going on.<p>

The old man had only smiled at him and said, "So the masks are finally off."

The silver-haired Jõnin realised that the Sandaime knew about the situation, implying that three members of his team had each managed to put up acts to hide their real selves well enough to fool the entire academy. The very idea of it was most impressive.

As he watched them from his hiding place at the edge of training ground 7, Kakashi thought back to the civilian council orders concerning his team.

"As your team has 4 members, one will be sent back to the academy, even if they pass." Though no names were mentioned, it was clear they intended either Hamano or Naruto to be the ones to fail, while Sasuke had to be passed. The fact that no one had been specifically mentioned told Kakashi that the council believed that there was no way that Sasuke could fail.

The son of the White Fang allowed himself a smile beneath his mask. It seemed that those three had even managed to fool the council.

Watching his four potential students now, he had a feeling he would be following the councils orders word for word, just not necessarily in the way they intended. He held up his hands in a quick hand sign before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

He reappeared by his team a moment later. Instantly Hamano, Naruto and Sakura were on their feet kunai drawn, only to lower the blades a moment later upon identifying him.

"Sensei. You're late as expected." Commented Sakura dryly, as she spun her kunai back into her waist pouch. The action was mimicked by the two other teammates who had also drawn their weapons.

The Jõnin shrugged. "A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way round to let my luck settle." He explained.

All 4 Genin could only sweat drop in response.

Ignoring their reaction, Kakashi pulled out a timer and a pair of bells then turned to the young teens.

"Here's the test." He said, placing the timer down between a pair of large stumps.

"I have here two bells. All you have to do is get a bell from me before the timer goes off and you pass."

Sasuke barely reacted to the news, while the remaining trio glanced at each other then back to the grey haired man.

"Why are there only 2 bells then sensei?" Asked Sakura.

Kakashi, for the lack of a better term, eye smiled at them.

"I'm glad you asked. There are only two bells because only two of you will pass. The others will be tied to a post and watch me eat your lunches before being sent back to the academy."

The reactions were mixed this time. Sasuke smirked, while Naruto seemed to panic, until he realised Hamano and Sakura were looking at the Jõnin with expressions that said, "You expect us to buy this?"

Apparently not noticing or ignoring the very apparent disbelief of those two, Kakashi continued.

"The timer is set to go off at midday, so you have 3 hours to get the bells. Ready." All the teens tensed. "You may… Begin."

The son of the White Fang watched as the four teens vanished into the surrounding foliage, three in one direction and one in another. This would be most interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ok, could one of you please tell me what I'm missing?" Asked a slightly exasperated Naruto once they landed in the bushes.<p>

"Deception and Misdirection." Stated Hamano bluntly while keeping a close eye on their sensei.

Sakura nodded. "The bells are a distraction. A means to get us to fight separately rather than as a team." She elaborated for her boyfriend.

The blond smiled at her. "I get it now. So, to pass the test we have to work as a team."

The pinkette smiled back giving him a warmly returned hug. "You're getting better at using your head. Baka."

"Dattebayo!"

Their moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of the third person present clearing his throat.

"This is cute and all, but we do have a task to do." Commented the Kazanari with an amused smirk.

The young couple promptly blushed and jumped apart muttering apologies.

Focusing back on their potential sensei, Hamano spoke again.

"Getting back on focus. I know we don't have an issue working together but what about Sasuke?"

That caused a short silence to descend over the trio.

"Getting him to work with us will be hard." Agreed Naruto sombrely, only for Sakura to speak up.

"We don't necessarily have to get Sasuke's help." She said immediately, snapping both males' attentions to her.

"Genin teams are normally 4 person cells. Right now Team 7 is a 5 person cell. Kakashi-Sensei could actually send one of us back to the academy and still have a full team." She finished.

Hamano's eyes widened in realization. "That's why he has only two bells. If he had three then a team could pass by forcing one out which is completely against the teamwork he wants' to promote."

The pinkette of the team nodded. "Exactly."

Naruto then interjected. "So we don't have to worry if Sasuke doesn't work with us."

The swordsman of the group nodded. "Though that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. He may be an ass but he deserves a chance at least."

Sudden commotion from the clearing caught the trio's attention.

"Speak of the Devil." Quipped Sakura as the Uchiha heir faced off against their sensei.

Hamano drew a quick outline of the training ground in the dirt.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

Naruto looked at the diagram for a moment. "I think so." He said.

* * *

><p>As the three friends discussed plans, the fight in the middle of the training ground continued. The roar of a fireball and the hiss of thrown kunai sounded as the younger combatant kept up his offensive, only for the older participant to dodge and block through the attacks.<p>

A sudden lunge for the bells forced the Jõnin to twist away, leaving the Uchiha with only a brief touch of the objective.

Undeterred, the teen followed up with a spread of Kunai, which struck perfectly, ripping through the flesh of a perfectly positioned… log.

Suddenly alone on the training ground, Sasuke's eyes darted around searching for his sensei. Left, right, behind, above.

"Below."

The Raven-haired teen barely had a moment to react to the voice before he vanished into the ground up to his neck.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu."**

A moment later Kakashi rose out of the ground in front of the teen, his single visible eye upturned in his trademark eye smile.

"Not bad, but still bad enough." Taunted the Jõnin. However, that was all the silver-haired Jõnin got to say as a spread of Kunai forced him to dodge. He landed softly, only to look up and see a wave of 10 Narutos charging at him.

He considered getting his book out when he had to dodge again, this time with an incredulous expression, as one of the Naruto's slung one of the other clones straight at him.

Letting the Clone projectile dispel on the ground, Kakashi engaged the rest.

He dispelled two with a quick punch, kick combo, then a third with a follow up elbow strike.

The next blow however, was evaded, as the blond clone jumped back onto one of it's compatriots, who caught the Naruto and launched said doppelganger right back at the silver-haired Jõnin, arm outreached for the bells.

Reacting quickly, Kakashi span away while dispelling the clone with his knee. He then jumped back to create some distance between him and the wild blond. Naruto's completely unorthodox and unpredictable style had caught him off guard. This was definitely not the same blond Genin that was in the report he had received for Team 7.

Sensing movement to his left, Kakashi pulled a **Kawarimi **and promptly felt relief for his instincts as the log that took his place was broken into several pieces under the fist of a certain pinkette, who winked at the blond clones with a smile.

The Jönin sweatdropped. So far, 2 of his 4 Genin had shown that they were not just on completely different ability levels from their academy profiles but to a degree that hadn't even thought possible. And he suspected that the last one would be as well.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Hamano he saw the scarred boy drop down next to Sasuke, who was now some distance away thanks to the attacks of two Genin.<p>

As Sakura and the 5 Remaining Naruto's attacked again, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It seems someone finally got it.

With Sasuke and Hamano

"What do you want?" Snapped the Uchiha heir as the last Kazanari landed in front of him. Hamano raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the clearly angry head.

"To make a deal, assuming you can take the stick out of your ass long enough to listen." Replied Hamano bluntly. An intensification of the glare he was receiving from Sasuke was the only response.

The swordsman continued, ignoring the stare.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the three of us all ate this morning."

"Hn." He'd take that a no.

"We brought some extra with us and are willing to share with you, and I will help you out of your… predicament. In return, we would like you to work with us in getting the bells."

The raven-haired teens' face twisted even more in rage. "I don't need your pity or your help. I'm an Uchiha, I can get the bells without your food or assistance!"

The scarred blond looked down at the seething clan heir blankly.

"You know." Said Hamano. "When I gave you the scroll to borrow and you accepted without question, I thought there was hope for you. Seems I was wrong." He finished

"I allowed you to distract me. It won't happen again. Especially because of a loser and his pathetic friends." Sasuke sneered.

The blue-eyed Genin looked down at him for a moment then drew one of his swords.

The Uchiha's eyes went wide for a moment until Hamano stabbed the blade into the ground next to him, the point angled in. The swordsman then proceeded to cut around the arrogant teen. The Kazanari Chakra Steel cut through the solid earth with ease as Hamano ignored Sasuke's curses and threats, the buried teen realizing what the other boy was doing.

Having cut a full circle, Hamano withdrew his blade slightly then started using it as a lever repeatedly. Until, 'CRACK'. The cutoff cone of earth broke free. However, he didn't lever it out. Sheathing his sword, the blond stepped up to Sasuke and grabbed his ears. He then proceeded to pull him and the piece of earth that still encased him out, the raven-haired teen screaming all the way.

Once Sasuke was out, Hamano dropped him and kicked the rock that held him hard. The conical shape span round, leaving the Uchiha rolling in circles as the blond walked a short distance before using **Shunshin **to join the fight with Kakashi. In the trees a short distance away, a clone of Kakashi who had been watching the whole thing lightly chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Back with the others.<p>

Kakashi quickly palmed away a kick from a Naruto, back flipped to evade a kunai from another, hastily blocked Sakura's punch from behind then push her back to gain some distance for a **Shunshin**. Disappearing in a swirl of leaves, the masked Jõnin reappeared on one of the trees at the edge of the training ground, leaning against it for a moment to catch his breath.

Only two of Naruto's clones remained, but the coordination between them, him and Sakura had suddenly become closer, leaving him almost permanently on the defensive. Granted, he wasn't using his Sharingan, but it was still impressive.

A slight hiss caused the silver haired Jõnin to tense then flip out of the tree, just before a sword blade flashed through where he had been and removed the top of the tree almost without resistance.

Landing, the White Fang' son rolled and span, flicking out a kunai and bringing it up to meet the next swing with a resounding clang.

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at the scarred boy he was now crossing blades with.

"I thought you understood the point of this test along with your two friends. Seems I was mistaken."

Hamano smirked, reaching up for the hilt of his second blade over his left shoulder.

"Are you completely sure about that?" He replied. Sakura and the 3 Naruto's landed behind the Jõnin a moment later.

Now the Copy Nin knew he was in trouble. He'd had trouble before and now there was another variable in the mix.

Seizing the moment, he dived to the side, evading Hamano's almost seamless draw and slash.

However, Sakura was ready for him, and he was forced to block another strong punch, only for one of the Naruto's to land on his back, latching on around his arms.

Kakashi immediately head butted the blond haired boy, but the Naruto didn't dispel like he'd expected it to.

Kakashi tried to use one arm to fend off Sakura while he removed Naruto with the other, but both of Naruto's clones intervened, and only a second later there was a swoosh of a blade followed by the tinkle of a pair of bells.

"Got them!"

Suddenly Naruto was no longer on Kakashi's back and Sakura's next punch stopped coming.

"We did it dattebayo!" Yelled the teams' knucklehead.

Team 7's Jõnin let out a sigh both in defeat and amusement. They had beaten him.

Relaxing, he turned to the now high fiving trio.

As he watched them celebrate he smiled. This was a team that had formed long before today. Almost the entire village was underestimating these three, and he would love to see their faces when they realized how wrong they were.

Sakura voice broke the silver haired man out of his thoughts. "So are you going to send one of us back to the academy, Kakashi sensei?" Asked the pinkette jokingly from her new position leaning against Naruto, hand intertwined with the blonds.

Kakashi brought a hand up to his mask as if in thought.

"Hmm. I haven't decided yet. Perhaps if one of you could tell me the point of this test, it might help me make up my mind." He replied.

"That's easy." Said a particularly exuberant Uzumaki. The trio looked at each other before answering as one. "Teamwork!"

"I thought I said one of you." Growled the Jõnin in a fake angry tone. The teens just grinned back at him.

The masked man let out a sigh. "Then I guess I'll just have to pass all of you."

"Oh yeah!" Cheered the three.

Then a thought struck Naruto. "What about Sasuke?" He asked.

Instead of replying directly, Kakashi looked over to his right drawing everyone's attention to his clone, which proceeded to nod and dispel.

"I created a clone before the test to watch anything of interest that I may be too busy to have seen." Explained the masked Jõnin.

"Good attempt at trying to get Sasuke's cooperation Hamano. I assume that was planned between all of you?"

Three nods.

"I see. Though Hamano, I'm not sure I approve of what you did when he insulted you, Naruto and Sakura. He is a comrade after all. If you remember anything from today, let it be this. Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are less than trash."

"We understand. Kakashi-Sensei." Replied the trio.

"That is why you passed. Sasuke clearly does not have any appreciation for teamwork and so will be sent back to the academy. Is that acceptable to you three?"

The new team 7 smiled and nodded at each other. "Yes Sensei."

Kakashi gave his trademark eye smile back.

"Ok then, let's get our resident Uchiha free and back to the academy." He said, heading back to where the fight had begun.

Grinning widely the three friends followed.

* * *

><p>They found Sasuke encased in the earth, still rolling back and forth.<p>

He glared daggers at Hamano as they all approached.

Naruto couldn't help but comment on the clan heir's predicament.

"Wow Sasuke, I always knew you were a stick in the mud, but I never thought you'd make it apply literally."

The blonds quickly descended into giggles at the offhand remark, causing the raven-haired teens glare to intensify.

"Hatake." Growled Sasuke. "I demand you punish Kazanari for his actions against me."

The Jõnin raised his one visible eyebrow. "Do you now? From what I saw he offered you help and you threw it back in his face and then insulted him and his friends. I think he was somewhat justified in his response."

A slight smile became visible through his mask. "And seeing how the three of them worked together as the test intended, even getting both bells, means you're heading back to the academy."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You can't do this to me. I am an Uchiha! I am worth far more than those losers. They probably only got the bells through tricks and luck." He raged.

Kakashi let out a sigh before cracking the earth that encased the boy with a punch.

"Teamwork isn't a trick Sasuke. And being the last of a powerful clan does not entitle you to special treatment. Not here at least. Now back to the academy with you." He admonished. He grabbed the teens shoulder and vanished with him in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright we did it. Cha!" Yelled Sakura once the leaves had settled.

Naruto immediately wrapped her in another hug. "We're on our way. Dattebayo!"

Hamano watched the couple with amusement. "So back to Kaa-sans to celebrate?" He suggested.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Hokage's office a short time later.<p>

There was a sudden silence as Kakashi entered the room, sans Sasuke, having dropped him at the academy.

"Kakashi!" Greeted the elderly Hokage. "You're here much earlier than expected."

The Jõnin fingered a certain orange book he had in his pouch but didn't take it out. "I'm early because my team passed Hokage-Sama."

Murmurs rolled around the gather Jõnin. Copy Cat Kakashi passed a team?

Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe with smile.

"Excellent. Though I do remember that you had four Genin for the test. Which one are you going to return to the academy?"

The Copy Ninja's reply was immediate. "Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only one who did not understand the test. I have already returned him to the academy."

The murmurs of the other Jõnin exploded in volume.

The last Uchiha failed? Yet the dead last and his friend passed?

"Really now." Said Hiruzen. "The council will not be happy at that." The old man grinned.

Kakashi straightened. "Let them be unhappy. I have a feeling that my team will be one of the most interesting Konoha has ever seen."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. You are dismissed."

With a nod the masked Ninja turned and left, his perverted orange book out before he even reached the door.

The elderly Hokage watched him go. _'The most interesting team Konoha has ever seen huh. I can't help but agree.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

****Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu: ****Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation

****Kawarimi: ****Body Replacement (A.K.A. Substitution)

****Shunshin: ****Body Flicker

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive Reviews are always welcome. Flames... Not so much.<strong>

**Remember you are wonderful. Ja ne!**


End file.
